NYADA SpinOff
by Wicked.Renthead-Gleek
Summary: Rachel and Kurt move to New York to begin their schooling life at NYADA.  Google gleespinofffanfiction.wikia for more info on characters and chapters before here
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review! I'd love to hear the feedback for this! Thanks and enjoy :)**

Rachel sat in the back of one of her dads' car, watching Lima pass before her eyes. She may have said to Finn she will be leaving and never coming back, which she wasn't, her dads and friends could come visit her in New York, she was going to miss it. Leroy turned around to look at her in the back, his eyes watery with tears of what she assumed pride.

"One last look at William Mckenleigh before wen reach the air port?" he asked.

"Ok, quickly though."

As they drove past the car park, she remembered the week after joining New Directions, walking into the school with Finn holding her bag for her. The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion was next and she remembered Cabaret, what should've been the first of many standing ovations but it wasn't meant to be. When New Directions put on Rock Horror and only ever got to perform it to Will. West Side Story, the thing that probably helped her get into NYADA out of everything else besides her brilliant audition piece of "The Wizard and I" from Wicked, and then she went back to after opening night, what happened at Finn's... Her first time.

"What's wrong honey?" Hiram asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Just remembering that I may try hard to get away from here, but this was my home. Even through the slushie facials, the pornographic pictures on the toilet walls, I can never forget it." she said choking up.

Leroy bent back to hold her hand, squeezing when he spoke.

"You know you can come back whenever you like. We will always support you."

Her dads began to talk with each other, putting together dates that they can flint New York to see how she had settled in 2 weeks. They reached the airport and a churning began in her stomach. It wad true, she was leaving for New York in only a couple of hours with her best friend. What couldn't drag this down? As long as she didn't have any second thoughts she was going to be fine.

And that's when she saw them, all of her friends holding a long banner that said "being apart of something special makes us special, and we are. Goodbye Kurt and Rachel!" her throat closed up when she walked up to her friends to see Kurt laughing and crying on to Mercedes shoulder, Blaine was holding his hand.

"What's this? Why did..." was all Rachel could say before she was wrapped in hug. After what seemed like a short time later which was actually a minute of just silence, the hug broke apart. Rachel and Kurt stood holding each others hands staring at New Directions.

"We had to come say good bye to you guys before you left, like you dint plan this anyway Rachel," Mercedes said hugging her. "All of us planned to leaven the same day so we wouldn't have to do a farewell every time but of course you and Kurt get your own private one."

" Drama Queen, I know." She looked around looking for Finn, he wasn't there. "Where's Finn?"

Talking instantly stopped.

"He didn't come, said he couldn't say good bye." Kurt whispered in her ear.

"Oh."

"Well, Rachel and Kurt it's time to get your tickets and check your bags." Hiram said over Puck's head. "But before you do, everyone, group photo!"

Everyone stood around Kurt and Rachel, holding the sign, Hiram did a few shots before Burt took over. They all walked into the bag check area, chatting. Kurt and Rachel got their tickets and rejoined their friends. Blaine took Kurt by his hand and lead him away to have a private word with him.

"Well, I guess this is it." Puck said. "Time for my Jewish princess to take for, become a star and forget all about us."

"No, I can never forget about any of you, we'll still talk. Catch up over breaks, in 5 years time you will all be coming to my Broadway debut anyway."

"But 5 years is like. Forever." Brittany said airily.

"You and Santana are going to NYU anyway Brit, not like we're not gonna see each other?"

"Yes it does." Santana cut in. "There are cooler people in New York can't be seen with you over there."

Rachel laughed with the rest of New Directions.

"Well, when you guys do come up, come and see me and Kurt fitting in fabulously."

"Yes. We'll fit it in." Santana said, acting bored.

"Well I'll come and see you guys." Mike said, holding Tina tight to him. "Do you guys have an apartment ready?"

"Yea, we both chipped in so did our parents. Shelby helped us find one, but she won't let us see it till we get there as a surprise."

Kurt returned with Blaine, a shocked but happy expression covered his face. Everyone noticed.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Mercedes asked, rubbing his arm, alarmed.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He looked at his watch. "Rachel we better get going."

"Yep, ok. Let's go." She did a last sweep, looking for Finn, he wasn't there. Tears came back to her eyes but she brushed them back.

Kurt and Rachel gave everyone a last hug, and they all stood in a show circle before they left their friends as they headed for the security line.

They watched as they went through the security check.

As they put their shoes back on and collected their items, they headed to their terminal in silence.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked as she sat down.

"Yea, of course," He said putting his carry on bag between his bag, pulling out his phone. "Just gonna miss them, this year happened so suddenly; the Elections, Sectionals, West Side Story, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury getting married, Regionals, Nationals, Graduation…"

"But hey, it's not like you're leaving by yourself, you've got me… And I've got you."

He put his arm through Rachel's and pulled her close.

"Yes I do, and we're going to conquer New York and nothing can stop us." Kurt suddenly sat up. "Except maybe her…"

"What?" Rachel looked up looking fro what Kurt was looking at.

"Who is it?"

"The Gerber baby."

"You mean, the girl who sang MY song at Sectionals?"

"Here she comes, don't look up."

"Yes mom, I'm at the Terminal." Rachel looked down at her feet as Harmony walked and stood right in front of her. "Yes, I will text you when we leave and as soon as I touch down at JFK. Oh where boarding…kay gotta go…bye!"

Harmony put the phone in her pocket and looked around. All the seats where taken, there was one right next to her but someone's bag was sitting there, must be the girl sitting next to it's.

"Excuse me," she asked taping the girl on the shoulder, smiling widely. "Am I able to take that seat?"

Without looking up Rachel moved the bag.

"Um, thanks." She sat and put her bag between her feet and looked at the girl and the very well dressed boy sitting next to her. She remembered them from somewhere.

"Do I know you two from somewhere?" she said cheerily.

"No, I don't think so." Kurt replied.

That voice, she definitely knew it. Then it clicked, the boy and girl from the NYADA mixer and from Sectionals.

"Oh," cheeriness lost from her voice. "It's you two. From the mixer and Sectionals, so I'm guessing you both got into NYADA?"

They both looked up and nodded.

"You too?" Rachel asked her.

"Of course. So you guys excited? New York huh. Been before?"

"Yea," Kurt said. "We went last year for Nationals."

"So what did you audition with ah…?"

"I'm Rachel, this is Kurt."

Well, Rachel and Kurt, I auditioned with 'Pulled' from The Addams Family. Yes, I know different from others, always using songs from the 'Golden era' but I'm thinking the Golden era is now."

"Well, I auditioned with 'The Wizard and I'."

"Nice choice, I haven't heard you perform but it obviously suited you to get you in. How about you Kurt?"

"Well I was originally going to sing 'Roxie', but I ended up going with 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina'."

"But aren't those girls' songs?"

"Yea, I know. I don't sing anything but girls' songs. I make my living singing girls songs." Kurt laughed.

"So none of your friends get into NYADA then Harmony?" Rachel asked, looking around.

"No, unfortunately they didn't. It's lucky that you two both got in I have to say, extremely lucky that three people from the same state got in out of twenty spots."

"Wow, now that I think about it is." Rachel said as this realization came over her, and a smile crossed her face. "We're awesome."

All three of them laughed.

"Yes we are." Harmony said. "I'll be right back, toilet break."

Harmony walked off, taking her bag. Rachel turned to Kurt.

"She isn't that bad I suppose. We just might have to keep an eye on her, she is still our competition."

"Let's just wait awhile before we make any judgments about her. I don't trust her, you should know that people in our line of work go out of their way to make sure they come out on top."

"Ok, but we should at least be friendly with her."

"So, what has happened with you and Finn?"

Rachel sat up and looked away and shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought we were going to do this long distant thing. I told him that I'd probably be concentrating more on school than go looking for a new boy friend and I told him if he wanted to end it he can and I won't hate him for it."

"So him not showing up to say goodbye would mean he ended it?"

"I guess it did. Did he say anything at home?"

"He wasn't at home when we left, I thought he was coming here."

"I'll call him when we settle in. I'm not letting anyone or anything ruin me leaving for New York… So what's happening with you and Blaine?"

"Out of the two of us, I think he is more torn up about me leaving. Which I know it sounds terrible, but I'm happy about that, just means the Sebastian has no chance with him no matter where I am."

"Especially after the wicked punch you though at him. So you guys are staying together?"

"I love him Rachel, I'm never leaving him unless it's what's best and you saw him today. If that's me leaving imagine what he would be like if I broke up with him and left."

"Well at least you know he loves you. He knows he can come visit you any time, school doesn't start again for another few weeks."

"I know. It depends if his parents let him. His dad doesn't trust him after Sebastian told him about Blaine going to Scandals with me. His dad still has trouble-accepting Blaine for who he is, letting him run to see his boy friend in New York, not a great idea."

Harmony sat back down, during the conversation listening in.

"Can I say something?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Sure."

"Tell him to stop listening to his dad. I understand what he is going through on some level. That's why leaving this town is so important to me, need to break away from pressure I'm put under. Tell your boyfriend to come down before school starts, spend a week, his dad may get angry but knowing that the person he loves is safe and only a few ours plane ride away can help his self esteem and if his dad is pushing him down, it can show that he can tune him out."

Kurt and Rachel stared at her surprised.

"What?" she asked, a twinge of laughter in her voice. "I may be amazing in all forms of performing but I am smart."

"I'm thinking I should call him and tell him what you just said. That was a good speech."

He pulled out his phone and walked off to get some quiet. When he was a far way away someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around, hoping to see Finn.

It was Blaine.

"What are you doing in here? How'd you get past security without a plane ticket?"

"I didn't, I have a plane ticket." He waved it around, looking up at Kurt.

His phone began to ring, he pulled it out and turned it on silent.

"Don't tell him I'm here, I'm going on the same flight. I'm gonna be up front so I can get off first, when we land. Stall him so I can get to the apartment before you guys so I can surprise him when you guys show up. I worked with Shelby to have everything already set up in the apartment so I can have him to myself tonight, so if you guys have made plans. I'm sorry."

"Even if we did there's no way I would take him away from you. How long you staying? What did your dad say?"

"I'll stay for as long as he wants me there, even if I have to miss school and with my dad my mom convinced him that if I didn't go id be depressed all summer and things along those lines so I owe her. Crap they're coming back, I'll see you later."

He 'stealthily' walked off.

"He is hot." Harmony said, watching him go off. Rachel burst out laughing as Kurt came back, slumping into his seat.

"He didn't answer so I left him a voicemail."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Kurt." Harmony told him. "Oh look, time to board. Exciting huh?" she asked jumping up and running over to the hostess taking the tickets. Rachel grabbed her bag and followed Kurt and Harmony, she saw Blaine casually sitting in the next boarding terminal watching, he winked.

Rachel and Kurt were lucky enough to be seated together, unfortunately someone already had taken the seat next to the window so the did a quick game of scissor paper rock to decide who was in the middle, Kurt lost. Though she wouldn't have minded sitting in the middle of Kurt and the stranger, her sitting on the aisle would mean less chance of him seeing Blaine board. Just then Blaine took hi seat up front and she relaxed, knowing that his plan will go well.

The flight felt like it took forever for Kurt, sitting next to some guy who obviously had no idea what deodorant was and having Rachel in shut down, obviously thinking about Finn. How could Finn just let her leave without saying goodbye to her, or at least having the decency to tell her it's over. When they got to the apartment he was going to get many fierce words from him.

When they finally touched down in JFK all those thoughts left him, realizing that he was actually in New York. He was making a new entry in his life and all the terrible things in his life just left him in that moment. Except for when he collected his bag from the above, he saw someone who he thought looked like Blaine.

No. He thought. I can't go around seeing Blaine everywhere.

When they finally got off the plane, they caught up with Harmony who was about to get into a cab, she was gonna let them ride with her but Rachel made a big fuss over looking for her phone and she left, giving him her number.

"Come one Rachel, it's getting dark and I want to get to the apartment so I can get changed and we can go out to dinner."

Her phone beeped and a text from Blaine appeared:

'Here, everything ready.'

"Found it!"

They hailed a cab and gave the driver the address and they took off, pointing out all the sights and recounting places they went when they came here with New Directions.

They pulled up in front of a newish looking building, they paid the driver and Rachel sent a text to Shelby telling her they were outside. The door buzzed and they walked inside, their was a door man who stood and gave them a smile.

"You must be Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, we are. Did Shelby tell you we were coming?"

"Yes she did. I'm Norm, and if there is anything you need I am always here. Morning and night."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Shelby holding hands with Beth.

"Thanks Norm. I'll take them up stairs now."

"No problem Miss Corcoran. You two have a good day now." He smiled and waved them off.

In the elevator Shelby gave them their keys to get in to the building and apartment.

"So you just swipe the pad to open the door outside and you swipe the pad here for the elevator to work. We're on the 12th floor in 12A. And if you guys come in late just try not to wake Beth, she misses our place in Ohio and it usually takes her a few good night sleeps to get her to stop crying."

Rachel looked down at the blonde haired girl who had a remarkable resemblance to her birth mother, just like her and Shleby. At least she knew that she would always have a little of Quinn and Puck around.

"Hello Beth." She said kneeling down next to her. "Do I get a hug?"

Beth nodded and wrapped her little arms around Rachel.

"She's usually in bed by now but she wanted to make sure her sister made it her ok." She said beaming down at Beth.

"She called me her sister?"

"Ever since she found out that I had you she doesn't stop talking about how she has a sister and that she gets to spend everyday with her from now on. If you don't like her calling her that I can get her to stop."

Rachel looked down at Beth and gave her a big hug and lifted her up.

"No, I always wanted a sister or a brother. I even wrote a song about it if you want to hear it?"

"Sure."

"NO!" Kurt shouted. "No, trust me Shelby you don't want to hear it. Rachel, I love you but that song was terrible, how you wrote 'Get It Right' after that fiasco is amazing."

The elevator dinged and they turned left to a door marked 12A.

"Kurt open the door to your New York apartment."

Kurt squealed in delight and unlocked the door to be wrapped in a huge hug by Blaine.

"What?" was all Kurt could say as Blaine inside dragged him. Rachel grabbed her and Kurt's bags, a huge smile on her face.

When she walked in her mouth dropped. The view was spectacular; it looked out over city streets and close by, in the distance, there were extremely bright lights, she guessed that to be Times Square. How did Shelby get this apartment, it would've cost so much. When she pulled away from the view she noticed that Shelby and Beth had gone into a room while Kurt and Blaine sat in each others arms. She wished Finn was here to hold her like that but again she pushed him out of her mind and opened a door and walked out on to a balcony. Taking it all in was amazing.

When she came here with New Directions they didn't have much of a view from the hotel, some brick wall. And when they went out it was to be inspired so it wasn't a time where they just could sit back and relax and soak in what was New York. The door leading back into the apartment opened and closed and Shelby joined her.

"You love it here or what?" she asked.

"I love it. I'm here in New York, it's what I've always wanted."

"But?"

"I just miss everyone." She said looking up at her mother. "We went through so much together and for it all to just end like that, it just feels weird you know?"

"Is that all? Are you missing anyone in particular?"

Rachel looked away and looked over the tops of buildings in front of her.

"He didn't even come to say goodbye." She said spilling the tears that she wanted to spill back in Ohio. Shelby pulled her closer. "I thought he love me and we were going to try long distance but nothing no text, facebook message, phone call. He just didn't show."

"Rachel, he was your high school boyfriend. No one can be together from such a young age and stay together through the years to come. You are supposed to have crazy years before you settle down and if you did have crazy days with your high school boyfriend, they'll never see you the same. It won't be the same. I know this, it happened before I was pregnant with you."

"Really?" Rachel said sniffing

"Yes. His name was Robert, and I thought he was perfect. He was a lot like Finn I guess. Quarterback, was a performer, popular, dating the most popular girl at school." She said flipping her back like a teenage girl bragging.

"So how did you win him from his girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't, I was the most popular girl at school. We were together from the second semester of freshman year till Graduation. We where going to be together for ever, or so we thought, in our Senior year I wanted to come here and star on Broadway and he wanted to settle down and begin his own business. We both tried to convince each other to go with the other's idea but by Graduation we had decided to leave each other. I moved here and auditioned for every part imaginable for about a year, I went back to Lima to see my parents to discover that he had left deciding to go to College in England.

I felt depressed that in the year between Graduation and then that I was the least successful one. I found a ad in the paper by your dads and I was going to use the money to get a place in New York and hopefully become a big. But when I was pregnant with you I began to realize that if I had never left I could be having my own family and that I should leave my New York dreams behind and go to college, study teaching. After I had you I discovered I'd never have more children so I regretted giving you up, but I hoped that if I taught that I could see pride as I watched them develop and grow."

"But look what happened what happened with teaching. 4 consecutive National championships and who knows how many here or there-"

"7 all up but who's counting." Shelby added quickly.

"7 national championships in what like 13 years of teaching? No one has done that. And weren't you part of a Broadway workshop before Al Motta dragged you back to Lima. You are great inspiration to me."

"Thanks Rachel." She turned from looking out at New York to the apartment. "I think I may be setting a place for the 2 of us for dinner considering that Kurt and Blaine have seemed to find his bedroom and I'm guessing they won't be out for a while."

"You haven't already made dinner have you?"

"No not yet. Why?"

"Cause I've been in the same house as those two during 'intimate' hours and it was the most awkward time cause they aren't exactly quiet." Rachel laughed.

"So do you want an New York hot dog and giant soft pretzel for dinner?" Shelby asked.

"Sure, but I'll stick with the pretzel; vegetarian. Do you want me to grab Beth?"

"No, she is a very heavy sleeper. She never wakes up during the night anymore, so we can leave her. If she does hopefully Kurt and Blaine are finished in the room so she will have them here with her."

They walked into the apartment, Shelby and Rachel both grabbing their purses and headed for the door when they both heard Blaine make a noise that made them run out the door laughing.

As they waited for the elevator Rachel turned to Shelby.

"I'm sorry about this, if it inconveniences you. Looking after Beth, new job and now two out of High School teenagers, one of who is in his bedroom with his boyfriend. Must have been had to get ready for all this."

The elevator opened and the two stepped in.

"No, I'm happy about this. I always wanted kids, I got Beth, but I had dreamed of having three and look, I get to pretend I do. And as long as Kurt and Blaine are safe I don't care what they do in that room as long as Beth doesn't work in on them. She's too young so that might be a rule I have to lay down that she never goes into each of your rooms if the doors are closed, and that he has to be quieter. Ah! I'm making rules, this is fun."

They both laughed as the doors opened and Norm stood up at his desk and blushed as he tilted his hat at Shelby.

When they found a vendor close by and bought their hot dogs and pretzels they headed in the direction of Times Square.

"You know the doorman has a thing for you Shelby." Rachel said, taking a chunk out of her pretzel. "Every time he sees you he blushes."

"What? No, he wouldn't. He's just polite that's all."

"The blushing, that's being polite?"

"Maybe I just keep catching him in wrong moments, when he is doing something wrong?"

"You're more delusional than Principal Figgins was when New Direction's performed drunk at an assembly and puked all over the stage and he thought it was special effects."

"Wait. What?"

"Never mind. He likes you though, ask him out. See a Broadway show, that would be a great date. That's what I love about this city, you get to see a musical with another person and call it a date, all we could do in Lima was go to 'Breadstix' or see some stupid vampire movie. I love it here."

"You came here for Nationals last year right?"

"Yes, that's when I feel in love."

"Well, did you ever see Times Square?"

"Of course, we even sang in Times Square."

"You sang in Times… Well, whatever, you haven't seen Times Square until you see it at night."

"Well how far away are we?"

"Just at the end of this street, can't you see all the people?"

"Come on, show me the beauty of Times Square at night." Rachel grabbed Shelby and they ran up to the corner that led into Times Square. Rachel stopped as soon as the lights hit her face.

"What?" Shelby asked concerned.

"It's beautiful."

Back at the apartment, Kurt had Blaine in his eyes as they lay on Kurt's barely made new bed.

"I don't know how many times I've said 'I love you' in one day but I think I've said it the most today." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine turned his body in Kurt's arms so he was facing him. Blaine wound his arms around Kurt and pulled him closer and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you." Blaine said, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Well, you can come to visit me during breaks and I'll be coming down when I'm on breaks. I'll call you everyday and night."

"I know, but it's not enough. I want to drop out and come live here with you. I already did the SAT's, I could see if any College here would take me or I could try auditioning for some Off-Off Broadway shows and try and get somewhere from that. I just don't want to go back to Lima without you."

"No, Blaine you can't do that. I'll be down at least once a month to see my dad so it's not like you won't have to wait that long to see me. I can't let you drop out, New Directions needs you-"

"I don't care about a show choir competition. I can't go back home. My dad was furious when I said I was flying out here to see you. He won't let me come out here again."

"You can't just up and leave. I need to settle down here myself without having to worry about you trying to find a job or an impossible college to accept you. If you go back to Lima, I will always have you on my mind, wandering what solo you will sing in Glee club or what trick Sebastian is going to try to get you next. It's up to you but remember I don't want you to look back in years to come and realize you made a mistake."

Kurt sat up, Blaine letting his arms drop back down.

"Now I have to go have a look around my apartment and see if I haven't missed dinner. Come on, get dressed. I don't think Shelby would like to see a 18 year old boy naked in her living room."

"Fine." Blaine said pouting as Kurt through his pants at him. "But I'm not dropping the drop out idea yet, I'm only leaving it cause I'm hungry." He jumped out of bed and pulled his pants on and chucked on a shirt. In the time it took Blaine to do this, Kurt had somehow managed to make himself look like he was going out to dinner, dark purple pants a matching long sleeved shirt with vest and re done hair.

"I still don't understand how you are able to get ready so fast." Blaine asked as they walked out into the Living room.

"Where's Rachel and Shelby?" Kurt asked looking around. He checked the rooms.

"Not here, they must've headed out when we went into the room to give us privacy." Kurt said blushing. "God that's embarrassing."

"Well I guess we we're cooking our own dinner." Blaine said, walking into the Kitchen. "Let's see," he said going through the cupboards. "Oh I know what I can make. You just settle down and I'll surprise you." He said smiling as he pulled things out.

"Well if your cooking, I'm going to check on Beth." Kurt said.

As he opened the door to Beth's room, she sat up in her crib and looked at Kurt and smiled.

"Hello sweetie, what are you doing still awake?"

"My sister is here so I can't sleep."

"Really? Well she isn't here right now. Do you want me to read you something so you can fall asleep?"

She shook her head.

"Sing, my mommy sings."

"Oh, what does she sing?"

She shrugged. "Anything."

"Well, I could sing 'Ba Ba Blacksheep?'"

"No, browdway. My mommy sings browdway."

"Well your in luck then mini-Quinn." He said to himself. "Well, I can sing that but you have to lie down so you can fall asleep. Ok?"

"Ok." She laid back down and looked up at him.

Kurt opened his mouth took a breath and began.

"Don't tell me what it's all about,

Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out,

Out of those chains, those chains that bind you,

That is why I'm here to remind you

What do you get when you fall in love?

You only get lies, and pain and sorrow,

So for at least until tomorrow I'll Never Fall in Love Again,

I'll Never Fall in Love Again.

Blaine stood at the doorway and at this part joined in.

What do you get when you give your heart?

You get it all broken up and battered,

That's what you get a heart that shattered I'll

Never Fall in Love again,

I'll never fall In Love Again.

They both stopped and looked at Beth now curled up asleep. Kurt and Blaine left and closed the door.

"I thought you were making dinner?"

"I did, I never said anything about a 5 star meal so I made us pasta with Cheese." He saw the look on Kurt's face and laughed. "Just try it. It was quick easy and I'm hungry if you don't like it then you can make some fancy meal that I can't even pronounce." He said, kissing him on the forehead.

As Blaine put the bowls on a table the front door opened and Rachel walked in with Shelby, carrying a giant pretzels.

"Oh good, your out. And made dinner. Rachel and I decided to leave you guys alone as we assumed-"

"Heard." Rachel laughed.

"That you would like some alone time."

"Oh my god. You could hear us?" Kurt asked shocked. "I didn't know we where loud."

"Well you aren't, not this time anyway." Rachel asked looking at Blaine.

"Oh, well this is embarrassing." He said smiling.

"What do you mean 'not this time anyway'?" Kurt asked.

"I stopped by your house one time, Blaine's car was out front and as you have a room next to Finn's there were noises that we both could hear so we just assumed what was going on in there and from what I heard, Kurt isn't quiet. Now will you excuse me while I get changed for bed."

Rachel walked off with her giant pretzel and closed her door. Kurt watched her embarrassed as anything.

"I don't mind that you are doing what you are doing Kurt, but as long as you guys keep the volume down for Beth and for us. Did Beth wake up when we were gone?"

"Yes, she did and we sang her back to sleep."

"Did she tell you that I did?"

"Yea and it had to be 'bawdway'." Kurt said, imitating her voice.

"What did you sing?"

"'I'll Never Fall Again' from Promises, Promises. A little depressing but it was the last song I listened too, and it was other that or Defying Gravity, but that's Rachel's song so it didn't feel right."

"And you know it." Rachel said, as she walked out in pink pajamas.

"Rachel's song?" Shelby asked looking between Kurt and Rachel.

"We did theses things in Glee called 'Diva Off's' and me and Kurt wanted to sing Defying Gravity as a Sectionals solo so we both sang the song and everyone else voted and Rachel won." Kurt said, moving his pasta around, picking at it.

"Kurt could have won easily if he didn't miss the High F."

"I thought you could hit a High F?" Blaine asked.

"Nerves got me so I went sharp."

"Well, no offence Rachel, but I can destroy your Defying Gravity."

"We'll have to test that one day soon Shelby." Rachel said, slumping on to the couch.

"Diva Off's? Did you ever do anymore of them? Might be an interesting idea to do at NYADA for fun."

"There was another one between me and Mercedes. We sang 'Take Me or Leave Me' after Sue put us against each other." Rachel said.

"Really, who won that one?" Blaine asked.

"Well, at the beginning we were both just showing off but half way through we were having fun."

"Yes, I am going to include that in the curriculum. Every two weeks maybe?" Shelby said to herself. "Well I'm going to go to bed. See you all in the morning, remember to wash up when your done boys."

"Thanks Ms. Corcoran." Blaine said.

"Blaine, it's Shelby. Not your teacher."

She went to her room and closed the door.

"Well I'm going to go too." Rachel said yawning.

As Rachel sat on her new bed, she grabbed her phone to call her dads and text Mercedes and Quinn when she saw she had a voicemail. From Finn. She pressed listen and put it to her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm next to Kurt's head went off and he groaned as he stretched his arm out to turn it off. When he slammed his hand down on the button and the annoying shrieking stopped, he closed his eyes and rolled over and ended up half lying on top of Blaine. He tried to sum up the strength to got off him but was still to tired so he just rested his head on his chest and began to dose off… until a hand went underneath his shirt, another on his butt and a pair of lips found his own. He didn't have the strength to fight back so he just let Blaine kiss him all over, but as he began to get heavier into the kissing Kurt pulled off and rolled over again crushing Blaine's hand.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

He barely had the energy to talk but opened his mouth to make some sort of a sentence.

"Tired…too late last night…snoring."

Blaine laughed and put his arms around his boyfriend and kissed Kurt's neck.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up late, I've only got you for a few more days till I leave for Ohio, and I'm making sure I get the most out of it. Anyway, I don't remember you complaining last night."

"Yea well, unlike Kurt," Rachel said standing in the now open doorway. "I didn't get to enjoy what you two did last night but still had to listen to what was going on here along with Shelby and a 3 year old girl and possibly even the people below you. Now you guys get up get dressed and have breakfast. Shelby is taking us out."

As Rachel turned on her heal, the joking smile she was wearing dropped as she imagined doing the same thing with Finn only last month.

_No, don't think like that."_ She told herself. _"Forget about him. Remember the voicemail."_

Back in Kurt's room, now with the door closed. Blaine was still chuckling as he put on pants and another shirt while Kurt lay in bed, completely embarrassed, clutching a pillow to his face.

"Why do we keep doing that even though we know we're to loud?"

"Because it's not that embarrassing, we love each other and they don't care, they joke about it. But hey think of it this way." Blaine said jumping on to the bed and crawling up to Kurt.

"_''_You can be as loud as

_The hell you want_

_When you're making lo-"_

Blaine began to sing until Kurt hit him with a pillow.

"Your not helping."

There was a knocking at the door and Shelby's voice came through.

"Boys, are you nearly done? We have to get out of here in like 5 minutes so we make it to the bus in time."

"Yea just waiting on Kurt." Blaine called back. "Be out in a minute."

Kurt crawled out of bed and opened his closet and began to form an outfit. Blaine bent over to grab some aftershave and when he out it back, the smell off hairspray filled the air and he knew that Kurt was done.

"Seriously, how do you do that?"

"It's a gift." Kurt replied as he opened the door.

"Ah good you guys are finally up." Shelby said as she tied Beth's shoes.

"Grab some toast and let's go so we don't miss the tour bus."

"Kay, let me just brush my teeth." Kurt quickly said as he rushed into the bathroom.

"So are you two planning to have the same night again tonight?" Shelby asked.

"Um, I'm trying to get as much of Kurt as I can before I leave."

"I see." She said suppressing a smile.

"What's wrong? We love each other and I don't get to see him for months."

"There's nothing wrong, it's lovely I'm just thinking of doing dinner reservations the night before you leave you two have to come to dinner."

"Ok. I'd love too."

"Great. I'll make the booking."

"Hey, Shelby. I know this is weird but, next year I'm planning on moving here and auditioning for NYADA, so if I get in and Kurt is still living here am I able to move in? I understand if you say no, due to the last couple of apparently sleepless nights."

"No, Blaine, I'd love it if you do. I love having you kids here, like my only little family."

"Blaine my brother?" Beth asked looking up at Shelby.

"No, he isn't." She looked up at Blaine.

"She views Kurt as her brother so it might be weird for her to think that her 'brothers' are dating." Shelby said. "Unless you want me to say you are?"

"No, I understand." Blaine said smiling down at her.

"So where's Rachel?" he picked up a glass of juice and sipped at it.

"I think she is back in her room. She wasn't looking to well after she came out of Kurt's room. You guys weren't half way through something where you?"

"No, no." Blaine said, coughing as the juice caught in his throat. "That's weird. I better go brush my teeth as well."

"You have 2 minutes so hurry up!" Shelby called. "Sweetie, do you want to take teddy on the trip?"

"Ok." Beth said and waddled off.

Shelby watched her go and then walked to Rachel's room. The door was closed so she knocked, trying to not hit the golden star that was stuck on her door.

"Yes?" Rachel replied.

Shelby opened the door to see Rachel slumped over her phone.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked, her motherly side breaking through.

"Just seeing Kurt and Blaine, him sticking by Kurt even though him leaving for Ohio is breaking his heart and Finn couldn't even be bothered to break it up with me in person, he did over the phone on voicemail when I was in New York. He was worried I would've tore Lima apart if he did it when I was there. I know you spoke about it to me before but it just… It hurts."

"It's ok, the break up isn't even a week old. It was a terrible way for him to break up with you I know, but you have to get out of the apartment , we've been cooped up in here since the first night, today we explore." Shelby said smiling.

Rachel stood, wiped the tears from her face and walked out of the room. Shelby followed her. Beth was back with her stuffed animal in her arms and Kurt and Blaine stood with her.

"All good to go?" Kurt asked, looking at Rachel.

"Yep, it's all good."

Shelby looked at her watch and began to push the teens out the door. Down stairs in the lobby, Norm watched as the 5 of them burst out of an elevator and rushed out of the building and laughed.

"I thought they did a bus tour like every 15 minutes?" Rachel asked as they walked quickly up a street.

"They do, but I booked us our own private bus and tour guide for the day so we can go wherever we want and stop where we want." Shelby replied.

"So we're rushing because?" Kurt asked.

"There's so much to see in one day."

They power walked around a corner to find a big red bus sitting by the curb.

"You rented an entire New York city tour bus?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, if you did one of their regular routes you'll get all the touristy things, yes w will be doing that, but they show you what New York is like outside of touristy parts." Shelby said, matter-a-factly.

"But can't that be dangerous as well?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, but that's all in the fun."

When the group reached the bus, the tour guide jumped out wearing jeans, a white shirt and a red vest that read 'Will'.

"So I'm guessing your Ms. Corcoran?" Will asked, looking down at a piece of paper.

"Yes I am. And this is my daughters Beth and Rachel," she said gesturing to them, Rachel taken a back. "And her best friends Kurt and Blaine."

Will shook all of their hands, except for Beth's who hid behind her mother shyly peering at him, so he smiled and waved.

"Well, I'm Will, your personal tour guide for today. If you would all come aboard, the best place is the top, gets the best view though it does get very hot, so sit where ever you please."

He let them pass him onto the bus and they all went up the stairs to the top floor. Will was right, it was only a little past 8 but it was very warm, the seats taking some getting used to, stinging when they all sat down at first. Shelby, Beth and Rachel sat at the back of the bus while Kurt and Blaine decided to sit in the row in front of them.

Rachel rested her head on the sill of the seat and looked out over the street, watching the hundreds of people race past each other on their phones ad iPods. She knew she should be happy but she just couldn't some up the energy to pull herself from this depression. When Finn dumped her for the first time, she had Glee to get back at him, singing 'Gives You Hell' and she knew Jesse made him jealous as well. The second time they did, she convinced herself it was just a phase that he would get out of, but she still had glee to help her through, keep her mind busy. Now she didn't. She was in her dream city and was bored. Maybe she was because they had been unpacking stuff for days and hadn't done anything, but she needed something to help. She was hoping she'll feel better as the day went on and saw all the things she had missed when she was here for Nationals.

Will appeared at the top of the stairs, picked up a microphone and began to speak.

"Welcome and thank you for choosing us to show you the great city that is New York. As there are only 5 of you, usually I wouldn't use the microphone but as you can hear, this city is always busy and noisy so I may as well use it. So as we take off, at the end of the street if you look to the left you will see the top of the Empire State Building…"

Rachel looked to the left and saw the Empire, but then tuned Will out looking around, watching. She didn't realize until the noise grew unbearably that they were in Times Square, and there were the steps that she sat with Finn and the rest of New Directions. Finn. The boy who didn't break up with her in person but over a voicemail.

She remembered what he had said.

"_Rachel. I love you…I know you love me so that's what makes this hard. I didn't come see you today because would've been hard for me to watch you get on the plane and never come back. I'd rather the last image I have of you is our time at Breadstix before you left, just after graduation. I know Blaine went to see Kurt off, even traveled to New York but Rach, I couldn't do that, if I went with you I would never have been able to leave. I know I can say as many nice things as I can but it will never help this, you will hate me but I want you too know I hate me too, and I wish I could redo what has happened but there's nothing for me to say now than, I'm sorry and I will always love you, no matter how many people at USC remind me of you, you are the one and only Rachel Berry, the girl I loved."_

It was sweet she guessed, scoffing at Finn's dimness. If he still loved her they could've tried long distance. They could always call, and be on breaks basically at the same time. Why didn't he think of this if he really did love her…maybe he just wanted to see if in a couple years time they could re-kindle their relationship without the break up? Who was she kidding, Finn probably couldn't spell re-kindle let alone use it in some sort of plan. Part of her believed what Finn had done was right; the other half wanted her to walk up to Finn and bash him over the head.

It was over now though, maybe she could meet someone at NYADA? Who was she kidding; they'd probably all be gay, or closeted. She had to go out and find man, at a club or small stage, lining up at a audition? All she knew was she was going to find him.

"Isn't this interesting?" Shelby asked, leaning over Beth who was looking around wide-eyed.

"Yea it is." Rachel smiled. "Thanks for this. You really didn't have to do this."

"I didn't have too but I wanted too. It keeps Kurt and Blaine from going nuts in the bedroom and it gives me a day to relax with you guys before I have to go to work."

"So what are the teachers like?"

"Well," Shelby began, thinking. "As you know, NYADA teaches all 3 aspects of Musical Theater. Acting, Dancing and of course Singing. I am teaching Dance, cause, well, you saw Bohemian Rhapsody. Had to fire Dakota Stanley when we found he was sleeping with a student. But it turns out; I'm rather good at dancing and choreography. You should've seen our Nationals performances. Now that was dancing." She said smiling.

"So who are the others?"

"How about we stop at Soho and find a café so I can talk to Kurt about it as well."

"Ok." Rachel replied. She looked out over the bus to see a shop that said 'Hollister' and then heard a squeal from both Kurt and Blaine as they came closer.

"Yes, as you can see, Hollister has their models stand outside their store shirtless to attract attention. And I see it has worked for all of teenagers here." Will said laughing.

Will was right at the front of the store stood 2 extremely attractive models, shirtless wearing tiny shorts. They wore sunglasses and were either covered in sunscreen or oil.

"Do you want us to stop around here Ms. Corcoran, for some…shopping?" he asked looking at how Blaine and Kurt basically leant over the edge of the bus to stare at the models as they kept driving.

"Yes, thank you Will, should get something to eat and I'm sure Kurt would love to do some shopping."

At the mention of his name, Kurt whipped around and smiled.

"Shopping? Yes, of course."

He and Blaine where the first up when the bus stopped next to a 'Victoria's Secret' shop and they all jumped off.

"So what do you want to do first? Find a café or go shopping and then meet back here?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other smiled.

"I'm thinking shopping." Blaine said.

"Why am I not surprised." Shelby said. "Don't be to long, we have the bus till 7 to see the city, and there's a lot to see, and a lot more places to shop."

"Don't worry Shelby. We'll go to only one or two stores."

"I bet I can guess one of them." Rachel asked.

Kurt giggled. "We'll meet you back here in about an hour? It's only a little past 10 so around 11. Kay, see ya."

Kurt grabbed Blaine and dragged him in the direction of Hollister.

"I can't help but think they'll either come back with nothing or everything that the models in there point out." Rachel said as she walked in the opposite direction with Shelby and Beth.

"Oh look here's a café." Shelby pointed out.

It was only a couple of stores away from where the Bus stopped so they where able to watch Kurt and Blaine, holding hands, cross the road to the store where girls where now taking photos with the models.

"So if you're the Choreographer who is the Vocal coach and acting instructor?" Rachel asked, sitting at a table.

"Well," Shelby said putting Beth in a seat next to her. "When I was put in charge. The teachers they had before all left along with last head and I didn't have that long to search for teachers so I only employed two for now. They are both NYADA alumni and have performed on Broadway as either extras or as Understudies so they know what is like with auditioning which is what they are there to teach you as well. But the Vocal Coach's name is Waverly Bloss. She's 27, been a Chorus member in 'Wicked' and was in a workshop for 'The Addams Family'. The acting instructor was probably the worst mistake I made, not because he is bad but because he is gay and he is like (god I'm going to sound like a teenager) super hot, and there are a few gay kids in class so I'm a little worried that it won't mix to well."

"How hot can he be?" Rachel asked, looking down the menu she had in front of her.

"This hot." Shelby said pulling out her phone and showing her his Headshot.

"Ah." Rachel said. "Well. Hopefully the boys and girls get distracted enough for me to be the best one in class. So what's his name?"

"Dr. Tom Sychowski."

"Ooo. Doctor."

A waitress appeared and took their order and left, but returned quite quickly with a Soy Vanilla Milkshake for Rachel, a strawberry milkshake for Beth and a Lemonade for Shelby.

"So what do we do have to do with marking?" Rachel asked.

"Well. A Semester is broken down to a Term, which is about 10 weeks. The first and third Term for Freshman is putting on a Showcase evening where you all put on your own performance for parents, other NYADA students and agents if you're lucky."

"What kind of performance?"

"Well you can either choose from Dance, Singing and Acting or combine them to do a performance to basically show off, show us that you are better than the others."

"Well I'll be fine with that. So what about Term 2 and 4?"

"Well we put on a Musical for those terms."

"So two musicals a year? I can deal with that, I'm already loving this school." Rachel said smiling.

"Well. The Term 2 musical is Freshman only while the Term 4 performance is with the other groups as well, so you will be auditioning for parts against Seniors."

"And I'm guessing a Freshman has never beaten a Senior for a lead?"

"Nope, never apparently."

"Mommy." Beth said, looking up at Shelby. "Can I get another milkshake?"

"You know what happens when you have to much milk."

"Ok." Beth smiled.

"Isn't she supposed to be protesting or fighting with you?"

"She is but she hasn't started yet. Which is why she is my little angel." Shelby said kissing Beth's forehead.

"She's lucky to have you." Rachel said.

"I'm lucky to have her actually."

"I just wish I had a real mother-daughter relationship with you."

"Well, you know I can't treat you like Beth but I can treat you like my daughter living with me as she goes to college."

"So I get the un-fun mother?" Rachel laughed.

"What do you mean 'un-fun'?" Shelby asked, taken a back.

"Well, when your young the parents give you everything but when you going to college they treat you like an equal." Rachel said. "And your going to be my teacher."

"Ah good point."

Rachel's phone beeped. When she looked at the screen.

"It's a text from Kurt." She opened at burst out laughing. "He and Blaine got pictures with the models. And apparently they aren't all gay." She said narrowing her eyes. "One of them is grabbing Blaine's butt."

"Pass it here." Shelby said, holding out her hand. "Oh yea, he is. Oh and there is one with Kurt as well that you just got, and he is also grabbing Kurt."

"I think we should get them out of there before they go nuts in there."

They pair for the drinks and walked back outside.

"Wow, it got how really quickly." Rachel said.

"Yea, it's the humidity here."

The 3 of them strolled up the street until the reached Hollister.

"So they change the models I see." Rachel remarked. "I prefer the one's before."

As they walked into the store and the cool air blissfully hit Rachel, she noticed the large crowd in one corner.

"I'm guessing they are over there?" Shelby guessed.

"Um," she said, listening. She could hear Blaine's voice. "Yep, and I think they are singing."

"So they are serenading the assistants and models into getting lower prices? I knew I liked them." Shelby said as they walked towards the group.

{C _"Tell me have you ever wanted Someone so much it hurts, Your lips keep trying to speak But you just can't find the words? Well, I had this dream once, I held it in my hand:_" Blaine sang looking at Kurt

"_He was the purest beauty, But not the common kind. He had a way about him That made you feel alive, And for a moment, You made the world stand still. Yeah, we owned the night." Kurt sang twirling around Blaine_

"_You had me dim the lights, You danced just like a child. The wine spilled on your pants, And all you did was smile. Yeah, it was perfect, And I hold it in my mind. Yeah, we owned the night_._" They harmonized together._

They stopped and the shoppers, assistants and models burst into applause.

"Thanks." Kurt said bowing.

As the others returned to browsing, and helping others, Shelby came up and gave them her own applause.

"You two sound great together." Shelby remarked.

"We've been told." Blaine said laughing.

"Well are you guys done 'shopping' or do you want a few more minutes to browse. There's a good pair of shorts." Rachel said pointing at model who had just bent over to pick up an item that someone had dropped.

"Very funny Rachel." Kurt said. "And no we're done here. Not our type of clothes."

"Well let's get back on the bus and see the rest of the City."

At 8:30 they finally returned to teh apartment, all of them exhausted except for Blaine who had bought bags worth of designer clothes, tacky souvenirs and 6 different colored 'I LOVE NY" shirts.

"That was so much fun!" He exclaimed, putting his bags on the couch. "But I can't tell if I have a sexy tan," he said winking at Kurt. "Or a wicked sunburn."

"Well I told you to put on sun screen." Kurt told him, jumping onto the couch. "If you get a sunburn i'm not rubbing moisturiser on to you."

"Yes you will." Blaine said, crawling up to Kurt on the couch. "And I know a place that deffinately needs to be rubbed." he winked and then gave him a quick kiss that grew into a more passionate one.

Shelby, who had been putting Beth to bed, walked in.

"Boys please, keep it PG or go to the bedroom."

"Sorry Shelby." They both said in unison.

"Thanks for taking us on the tour. It was so much fun." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him on the head.

Shelby yawned. "Well I know it's only 8:39 but I'm stuffed. I'm gonna go to bed. Night everyone."

When Shelby close her door there was silence until: {C "Rachel army you tired?" Blaine asked. "I thunk it's time for bed."

"Ew, no. I'm not going to bed just so you to can go off and do what you do every single night. I'm staying right here."

"Ok then," Kurt said' "We'll just start here then, I don't mind an audience."

Rachel let out a little scream and walked off into her room.

"Fine I'll just put earphones in."

When she was gone the two just stared into each others eyes, until Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's butt.

"Well I see we're very eager Kurt."

"When aren't I?" he asked before they had an intense make out session, they walked to the bedroom still kissing, Blaine kicking the door closed.

In Rachel's room, she had put her earphones in and was pulling her sleeping mask over her eyes as she laid in bed. In Lima, Finn sat on his bed with a text ready to be sent. It was about how he was sorry for breaking up it was stupid and he wished he never did and wants her back, that he loves her. But...what if she called him and yelled at him for being stupid and saying why should she ever take him back for just dumping her. Maybe he should re think this through. He saved the message and went to have a jog. That'd clear his head.

Rachel had the urge to check her phone so she sat up. Maybe Finn has texted saying sorry and he wants her back, a long distance relationship could work. _Nothing. Maybe tomorrow..._

The next day, they all stayed in the apartments they woke up late, Rachel was doing vocal warm ups on Shelby's piano with Beth at her feet playing with Teddy, Shelby was on the balcony reading a book. Kurt and Blaine had stayed in the bedroom, mostly cause Blaine was too burnt to move and Kurt was putting lotion on him.

"See, you should've listened to me Blaine. I know skin care. When the skin peels off you are going to have wrinkles of a 30 year old."

"It might not peel it may turn to a tan that you will find sexy." He said as Kurt rubbed a large amount into his arms.

"You're going to be on a plane for hours tomorrow. You're going to be uncomfortable with a skin burn."

"I'll probably be crying the whole time cause i'm leaving you here."

Kurt stopped. "Blaine, stop making this harder for me than it already is. I wish you were here with me, and you would if you didn't transfer to Mckinley for me last year. I still can't believe they made you repeat Junior."

"I don't care, i was top of my class and i spent every day with you."

"Still, we could've both lived here like we planned."

"Well, i was taking night classes during summer when i wasn't around you, maybe i could get my senior cerificate through that?"

"Well, if you do. I know we'll all be happy, until night comes and they have to put in earphines." he laughed.

Everyone was ready to go out at 6, and were all dressed for the occasion, except for Beth who was being looked after by Norm.

"So I was going to take you to dinner but I thought, what would be better?" Shelby said as they were walking out. "A Broadway show."

"Oh my god Shelby, That'd be great." Rachel exclaimed.

"But then i thought, i can't buy 4 tickets to a show so it's gonna be Off-Broadway." She laughed.

"Eh, sounds good." Blaine smiled.

"So what show?"

"Rent, i've always had a somewhat personal connection to the show and the original actress who played Maureen looks like me don't you think?"

They nodded in agreement.

"I know you probably have seen many adaptions of it but just enjoy the broadwayish feel."

They cried, laughed, applauded and gave a standing ovation through out the performance and were all stuffed afterwards so they grabbed take out and walked home eating.

"Thank you so much Shelby. I loved it." Blaine said. "Perfect last day."

"I'm glad. Beth will be sad to see you go. She is jealous of Kurt being your boyfriend."

"Well she should be jealous that i'm Kurt's boyfriend."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and they walked back to the apartment together in silence. No one bought up Blaine leaving as they knew he was close to breaking down. Rachel couldn't even think what the taxi ride they will take to the airport will be like. Her phone buzzed and her heart missed a beat. Was it Finn?

No it was her dad's, she sent a quick reply telling them how much she loved them.

At the apartment they all said good night to each other, Kurt and Blaine still holing hands, only letting go when they both lay on his bed and began to remove each other's clothes. Rachel knew what was going to happen as soon as they said goodnight so she had her earphones in straight away as she got changed but something told her that tonight it wasn't going to be loud like usual. They weren't going to say anything but tell them how much they love each other.

She smiled when she removed her earphones and heard Kurt say exactly that.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Enjoy, thank you to all the people who put the story on their favourites and alerts it's awesome. Please review :).

The alarms in 3 of the 4 rooms in the Apartment went of at 7 exactly, Rachel having set them to her watch by the second. Shelby hit the snooze button with a groan and sat up. In Kurt and Rachel's room, they both sat up instantly, pulled off their sleeping masks and began to walk to the bathroom. They both opened the doors together, greeted each other and then both ran for the bathroom, Rachel beating Kurt.

"You have 5 minutes before I bust down that door Rachel." Kurt shouted.

"5 minutes, really. You know I can lock the door right?"

"It's doesn't mean you have to be done. And I'm gay Rachel, seeing you naked is going to do nothing for me, but I'm a little worried about you jumping my bones."

"7 minutes or I'm locking the door and taking as long as I want."

"Fine."

Shelby walked out of her room sleepily as Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Kurt."

"Morning Ms. Corcoran, how'd you sleep?"

"Ok as you can on your first day. And you?"

"Barely got any." he smiled. "I'm basically running on excitement."

He began to make coffee.

"Would you like a cup?" Kurt asked.

"Yes thank you."

Shelby pulled up a chair and rested her head in her hands.

"You'll be fine as the head." Kurt said, grabbing her hands. "And everyone will be new today anyway. The other kids don't start till next week, thats plenty of time to get used to it right?"

"I guess." she said, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "how's that cup of coffee coming along?" she asked.

Kurt poured her a cup and she took it gratefully.

"So you heard from Blaine since he left yesterday?"

"What do you think? He texted me when he was boarding, called when he was back and he Skyped me for 3 hours last night."

"What's really to talk bout for 3 hours when he only left a few hours earlier?"

"We did our daily skin care regiment, apparently there was some drama with his parents picking him up at the airport and he was in Lima for less than an hour before Sebastian appeared asking how he was taking the break up thinking we broke up. And he tried to help me sleep by singing 'A Whole New World'."

They both took a sip of their coffee as the bathroom door opened and Rachel popped out holding a towel around her as she walked to her room.

"Morning Shelby!" she called.

"Morning Rachel." Shelby replied.

"Well I'm going got go get ready." Kurt said as he drained his coffee.

Shelby did the same as Kurt closed the bathroom door. She put her cup in the sink and returned to her room, luckily enough the apartment came with 2 bathrooms so Shelby showered in her own, the hot water helping her calm down the nerves for today. She wasn't so nervous about the first day part but what would happen if the kids found out about Rachel being her daughter. They'd probably think Rachel getting in was because of her even though Rachel was accepted way before she got the job. She was going to have to think of away to prove that Rachel belonged there before they found out. She couldn't just have a random performance by Rachel, wouldn't be right. Diva Off's! Rachel and Kurt where talking about them last week. They sounded perfect for maybe a little competition between the students every two weeks maybe? They'd do the first one at the end of the week and have them pair off and have all 3 teachers rate the best 2 of them and then have the final performance where they'll get what, a point! A point ton whoever gets to close the Showcase at the end of the term. Shelby jumped out of the shower happy with that decision.

Rachel was busy doing runs in her room while straightening her hair. She had never been more excited to go to school before. This was the next step to becoming a star and a legend on Broadway. She was planning how she could showcase her talent today. Maybe by just walking up to the building belting out 'Somewhere' from West Side Story. Or get to vocal lessons early so they all come in hearing her sing 'Another Suitcase in Another Hall' from Evita. She had a lot to think about.

Kurt had just finished his shower and was moisturizing his face, ready for the day, he began to style his hair as well, thinking of it being unmanageable right now so he was going to wear a hat. Kurt wasn't anxious like Shelby or wanting to prove himself like Rachel, he was going to be the best one there by the time they'll graduate, he wasn't going to slack off as soon as he felt people where worried, the kore you kept you talent on the sown low, the more of a shock it will be later. He stepped out of the bathroom and rushed to his room to get dressed, his outfit was already laid out after he an Blaine spent hours debating what he should wear. When he was done buttoning his shirt his phone buzzed and flashed with a text from Burt:

"Kurt, good luck today at NYADA. Hope you show those kids what you can do. See you soon kid. Love dad and Carol."

He sent a quick reply telling him he loved them too and finished preparing for the day. Till his phone buzzed again. Unknown:

"Hey Kurt, got the nmbr from a friend. Good luck at NYADA hey. Should catch up some time when ur bak, I'll introduce to my new BF then too, u may know him... Luv Sebastian ;)."

Sebastian? No he wasn't going to ruin his day. He couldn't believe Sebastian still thought he stood a chance with Blaine. Balinese had flew here to spend an entire week with him, cried almost every-night about him staying and they made love every-night. Unless he had finally moved on? He a had been acting weirdly the couple of times he had seen him, no longer as focused on making sure Kurt knew he was mentally de-clothing Blaine but was always staring at Kurt...weird.

He also sent a reply saying thanks and would love to meet him if he could squeeze time in between spending time with his family and Blaine. A few seconds after Sebastian replied:

"Well as long as I get to spend time with MY broadway star to be."

Rachel, now in the kitchen, was making her self a quick breakfast as Beth came out of her room sleepily.

"Hey," Rachel said. "You ready for pre-school today?"

"Yes." suddenly awake, hugging Rachel's knees. "Kathleen, my best friend is there."

"Sounds like fun. You better get ready cause we are all ready for our first days too."

Beth smiled and went back to her room. As Rachel watched, the resemblance of Quinn was really noticeable and she smiled, who knew she could miss someone who made 3 years of her life hell? Well she did get better in the end. She pulled out her phone and sent "Xx -R" wasn't great but it was all she really wanted to send. Shelby walked out of her room, looking as good as ever in a purple silk shirt and black skirt.

"Coffee?" Rachel asked, eating her breakfast.

"I'm fine. Beth up?"

"She was just out, she is excited to see Kathleen apparently, who ever that is."

"She doesn't remember that she is going to a new school. She will forget about her soon anyway, and before you say she won't, her name wasn't Kathleen, it was Katherine."

Rachel smiled and finished quickly, to excited to stay still before she rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Kurt was already there doing his hair, again. Before she pushed him out of the way. Kurt tried to push her away but she threatened him with h toothpaste and he left.

Shelby was standing at Beth's door watching her get dressed by herself while Kurt found his wallet and phone and bag and sat down ready to go. Beth came up to him wearing a pink shirt with Dora the explorer on it and a purple skirt.

"Hi." she said blushing. "Where's Blaine?"

"He went home last night when you were a sleep, he has school as well."

"Oh." was all she said as she picked up a pack back and her Teddy.

Rachel stepped out of the bathroom, saw that everyone was ready and rushed to get her things.

"Sorry, didn't know we were going to get ready so fast." she said as she closed her bedroom door, readjusting the gold star that was stuck to it.

"So we're all ready?" Shelby asked.

They all nodded and then left the apartment. In the elevator Beth was jumping trying to get Rachel's attention as they spoke to Shelby.

"I'm going to take Beth to pre-school, you know how to get to NYADA with the map I gave you last night. It's not that far just take the second right instead of the left while on the street leading to Times Square."

"We scouted it out before you told us." Rachel said smiling.

The elevator doors opened and Norm greeted them, wishing Kurt and Rachel well for their first day and striking up a conversation with Shelby, which was taking longer than they thought it would so they said goodbye and walked out.

"So exciting isn't it Kurt?" Rachel asked. "Today we begin our road to stardom on the Big White-way."

"Yes. And it has never felt so good. I already see us in 5 years you can be Elphaba and I'll be Guy-Linda it'll be perfect." they both laughed as they turned right like they were told.

"You would not believe who texted me today." Kurt said as they tried to make out NYADA in the distance. It was right at the end of the street, many many many blocks away.

"Who?"

"Sebastian."

Rachel did a loud puking sound and Kurt laughed.

"How'd he get you number?"

"A warbler must've given him it, he said a friend did and no one from ND is his friend beside Santana and I don't think I ever gave her my number. Couldn't bare to think of what awful texts I would get."

"Your lucky." Rachel said. "She used to send insults to one person at a time but now she does it in groups cause she got an iPhone. Yea it's not much fun. What Sebastian want anyway?"

"Wanted to say good luck and wanted to see him to meet his new boyfriend. Even though he doesn't have one. I think he was saying he was going to steal Blaine."

"Well just keep an eye out. Now I'm thinking about doing a performance today to show the kids who exactly they are going to be competing for good grades against, want to join?"

"Rachel remember what happened last time we were going to do a performance like that? We ended up crying in a car for an hour. How about you wait and survey the talent before trying to blow them away."

"Fine but I'm doing one by the end of the week."

They continued to walk down the street talking about songs shows they should see. Which was a better idol Patti LuPone or Barbara Streisand. Kurt ending up with a sore arm as Rachel punched him. They were in such a good mood they didn't notice that they were standing outside of NYADA. The building was fairly new and was quite large on the block. Posters for musicals that had been produced here were hung in frames at reception. Next to them were head shots of about 60 people all of them students of 2012. 20 seniors at the top 20 junior and 20 sophomore.

"Look." Rachel said pointing, snapping Kurt out if a haze of excitement. "They hang up head shots of students. We're going to be up there."

There was a lounge next to reception so they both sat on looking over the posters of past musicals. A little while later Shelby appeared.

"I see you found it here ok." she said smiling at the two of them. "Head to the auditorium, the other students won't be around for another half hour, sorry for making you guys get up early. If you head past the lounge there's a hall walk straight down and the doors ahead lead backstage."

She left them and they headed in the way she told them. The doors were luckily unlocked and they checked out classrooms till they reached the auditorium. They pushed the doors open and found them selves in complete darkness. Kurt pulled put his phone and looked behind him till he found a light switch and Rachel gasped. The stage was huge, and there was so many seats.

"Wow." Kurt said dropping his bag in the wings.

Rachel turned to him and began to sing, knowing he'll know the words.

Imagine having everything we ever dreamed Don't you want it? Rachel grabbing his shoulder and moving him further upstage

Maybe. Kurt shrugged.

Can't you see it?

Kinda.

Imagine first audition after college I get the lead! Rachel through her arms in the air.

A part for me?

Well of course. She said slapping him on the back.

Yeah right!

You gotta believe it.

Keep talking.

You and I all the fame.

Rachel and what's his name?

Sound exciting?

Inviting.

Let's do it then.

Listening. he said pretending to walk of stage

Personal stylist, agent and a publisist

But where do I fit into this? He stopped and turned on his heel.

With you we can win.

Win a part?

Think bigger!

Become superstars.

That's better

Don't you see that bigger is better And better is bigger A little bit is never enough No, No, No!

They both hit center stage:

Don't you want it all! You want it, you know that you want it The fame and the fortune and more You want it all, you want it, you know that you want it You gotta have your star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only givng you the best to reviews. Sing it!

I want it all I want it, I want it, Yeah My name in lights at Carnage Hall I want it all!

Can't you see it?

Yeah.

They're gonna love me.

Ahem.

I mean us!

Red carpet, rose bouquets, crowd waiting back stage

I'm with her, don't stop me, I'm not the paparazzi

Invitations, standing ovations.

Magazines.

Yes please.

Gonna be celebrities!

Photographs, fanclubs, give the people what they love Now you're excited!

I like it.

Let's do it then.

Times Square, jet setters, sequels Hey better New York today, tomorrow the world!

Sold out shows.

Think bigger

And the oscar goes to...

That's better!

Don't you see that bigger is better and Better is bigger A little bit is never enough! No, No, No!

They ran off the stage and began to run thru the seats. I want it all! I want it, I want it, Want it The fame and the fortune..and more I want it all I want it, I want it, Want it I gotta have my star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving me the best to use. I Want it all! I want it, Want it, Want it, Radio, CD, Music Hall We Want it all!

Here in the spotlight we shine, look at who we are. Kurt sand back on stage.

When Broadway knows your name, Rachel sang back from a seat.

you know that you're a STARRRR! Dance!

They began to sing together. I want it, I-I I want it, I want it, I want it, I-I, I want it, i want it, i want I-I I Want It!

I Want It All! I want it, I want it, I want it! The fame and the fortune and more! I want it all! I want it, I want it I gotta have my star on the door You want the world nothing less, all the glam and the press Only giving you the best to use. I WANT IT ALL! Paris! London! Rome! Toronto! LA! Sydney! Buenos Aires! Tokyo! Moscow! Bollywood! Hollywood! NEW YORK CITY! WE WANT IT ALL!

They both ended back on stage holding each other by the waist and looking out into the empty audience. Somebody clapped from behind them. It was Harmony.

"I finally get to hear the great Rachel Berry sing. That was quite impressive."

"Why thank you." she bowed. "Good to see you again Harmony. Been enjoying New York?"

"Yes. My father helped set up the apartment and ended up going to see the Book of Mormon. Never have seen a funnier musical" she said, slumping into a seat in the front row."And you? How'd you enjoy your boyfriend surprising you Kurt?"

"It was great, he only just left last night so we got to enjoy New York together."

"That's sweet. Your lucky, he was hot."

"Yea it was, and i know." Kurt blushed.

"So I never realised you had such a powerful voice Rachel." Harmony said, starring her down.

"Yes I have been told that." She smiled back.

"I can't wait to see how everybody else sounds like. See who is my competition here."

"Well, Ms Corcoran said to stay here as she is directing everyone here for the orientation." Kurt said, sitting down, one seat over form Harmony, he gestured to the seat. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So tell us all about the Book of Mormon." Rachel said sitting in the seat in between Kurt and Harmony.

Half an hour later. Everyone of the freshman class of NYADA was spread out along the first view rows of the auditorium, all on phones, iPods or just sitting there quietly, except for Kurt, Harmony and Rachel who were all rolling in their seats with laughter. Everyone stared at them weirdly.

A bell rang and then the sound of Shelby's heels echoed followed by what seemed to be two other people. Everyone grew quiet as Shelby appeared on stage with two other teachers. Everyone in the room seemed to gasp as they saw the male teacher walk on stage.

Rachel turned and nearly laughed when she heard Kurt let slip what he thought of him.

"Good morning and welcome Freshman." Shelby said, standing up stage centre, her voice reaching the back of the theatre with ease. "I am Ms Corcoran and I am the Head and your dance teacher. This is Miss Bloss and she will be you vocal coach." I read haired 20 something girl waved. "And this is Dr. Sychowski who will be your Acting instructor."

Somebody wolf whistled. Everyone laughed, even Shelby. Dr. Sychowski looked out at the person who whistled and made a big show of winking at the person. Everyone laughed.

"You all have the same schedules as each other, some days have breaks, which right now you can use to shop or do what ever, but soon you will realise these will be gifts for you to rehearse, rehearse and rehearse before your big assessments. The first one being at the end of this week called Diva Offs where you will all sing a song, competing against each other for a chance of being the closing performance in the showcase at the end of the term. Now first off I want you all to get to know each other so everyone on stage for a circle."

Nobody moved, confused.

"Now."

Everyone jumped up and stood awkwardly in a circle facing each other.

"Now." Dr. Sychowski, speaking for the first time causing many people to swoon. "We are going to go clock wise and you are going to tell us your name, where you are from and what was your audition song as you will all be performing it at the end of the week for everyone to see and you will perform it in your Diva Off performance. You can start." He pointed at a a extremely attractive boy standing across from him who winked back.

"Well i'm Claude Montague. I lived in Rome for 6 years but i'm originally from Santa Fe. And I auditioned with 21 Guns by Green Day but I used the show version."

He looked to his left and a girl in all pink blushed and looked at her feet.

"Ah, i'm Roselyn Oxem. I'm from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I auditioned with Somewhere from West Side Story."

"I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm from Lima, Ohio. i auditioned with Don't Cry For Me Argentina."

"Isn't that a girl's song?" Claude asked, looking Kurt up and down.

"Yes." Kurt sighed.

"Well," Rachel stepped in before Claude could annoy Kurt with questions. "I'm Rachel Berry. I'm from Lima, Ohio and my audition was The Wizard and I."

"Overdone." somebody whispered.

"So your both from Lima?" a girl across from Rachel asked.

"Yes, why?"

"It's amazing that two people from the same place got in."

"I'm Harmony Bell-"

"Harmony Bell, really?" the same girl asked.

"Are you going to let anyone finish or are you going to interrupt EVERY one?" Harmony said, raising her voice.

"Sorry."

"Like I said, Harmony Bell. From Defiance, Ohio. I auditioned with Pulled from The Addams Family."

"Wow, three people from Ohio." the girl asked, obviously annoyed. Everyone glared at her.

"I'm Nicholas Burgess," a medium height boy said next to Harmony. "I'm from Richmond Virginia and my audition was Role of a Lifetime from Bate."

A very neatly kept boy looked around seeing it was his turn and blurted out.

"Ah, right I'm Dom Hughes. I'm from Belgium. And ah, my audition song was Ladies Choice." The next girl had a tan and dark/light hair and a wicked smile. "I'm Chrissie Harrison. I'm from Australia and I sang Predictable by Delta Goodrem."

The teachers were next so they skipped to who was next, the girl who kept commenting on everything. She was tall and had light brown, with red hair.

"Well I'm Angela Brown, I'm from San Francisco and I auditioned with Suddenly I See by KT Turnstall."

Another red haired girl stood next to her, she wore banana earrings. "I'm Junette Harris. I'm from Winnipeg in Canada. I auditioned with It's A Fine Fine Line from Avenue Q."

The next boy had blonde hair and was quite attractive, Rachel could swear she saw many eyes of lust surround this boy and his tight t shirt.

"I'm Jasper Brandson and I am also from Australia. I auditioned with Secrets by One Republic."

"You keeping any secrets your self Jasper?" Claude asked, purposefully exaggerating checking him out. Jasper blushed.

"Claude," Miss Blossom said sternly. "Behave yourself."

"Sorry miss." he said but winked at Jasper, he blushed again.

"I'm Bree, I'm from Bill, Wyoming and I sang Home from Beauty and the Beast."

"Hilary McCartney is my name." said a very attractive blonde girl with sharp sapphire blue eyes. "I'm a New Yorker born and raised and I auditioned with You Must Love Me from Evita."

"I'm...I'm Oliver Brown." a tall boy muttered shyly. "I'm from London and I auditioned with One Song Glory from Rent."

"I'm from London too." I tall, older looking boy said. "My name is Harrison White and I auditioned with Rolling in the Deep."

"Your not too bad either." Claude said, giving Harrison the once over.

"Funnily enough I'm from London too." a shorter boy said. "My name is Percy Reed and u auditioned with You and I from Bare."

"Sorry about breaking the London streak but I'm from Seattle. My name is Austin Hamilton my audition was Bad Day by Daniel Powter."

"Melina Harold here." a girl said holding up her hand. "I'm from Bronx. I sang Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift."

The next girl had beautiful sea blue eyes and wavy blonde hair and she reminded Rachel of Santana, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm Katherine Williams, I prefer Kat. I'm from a small village in England. I auditioned with Impossible by Shontelle."

The last person in the group was a girl she was about the same height as Kat. {C}"My name is Eloise Landry, I too am from England but I auditioned with a song called No One is Alone."

"Well that's everyone." Shelby said. "As this is orientation week you won't be having classes till next week so I suggest you use this week to strengthen your song and get to know each other. The Diva Off will take place on Thursday for the girls and Friday for the boys. On Friday we will put together our notes on who will go into the final and then we will ask for your opinion on who you think was the best and that's how we will decide the first winner of the Diva Off. So I suggest you get to know each other to help get more votes. Break a leg."

The teachers all left. Claude, and with most of the other students, checked out Tom's ass as he walked off, Claude giving off a sigh.

In the apartment, the day of the girls Diva Off, Rachel sat next to Kurt, harmonizing with each other.

"You ready for today?" Shelby asked, walking in after dropping Beth off at her play school.

"I'll be fine." Rachel said. "Is it time too go?"

"Let me just grab my bag." Kurt said.

Ten minutes later they were outside of NYADA. All the other students watched them walk up together.

"You all excited for the Diva Offs today?" Shelby beamed at them.

They replied with yeses and nods.

"Good." she walked past them into her office. The students turned to Kurt and Rachel.

"How do you know Ms Corcoran?" Angela asked in a tine that made Rachel want to slap her.

Kurt obviously didn't notice. "We've known her for years. She was the Choir director for Glee clubs we were up against when Rachel and I were at school."

"Oh. Ok." Angela said. "But I wouldn't think you two would be so chummy."

"She adopted one of our friends' daughter." Rachel said, dragging Kurt forward.

When Rqchel had dragged Kurt to the audiotaruim and sat him down she told him that he shouldn't have said anything, luckily he didn't say anything about Shelby being her birth mother cause Angela would've had a field day. Unknown to them, Angela had followed them and stood in the darkness of the wings. She smiled and left.

"Welcome NYADA freshman to the first ever Diva Off." Shelby announced on stage. "So as you know I and your other teachers will be judging you but we have gotten a senior to join us as well. Please give a warm round of applause for Oliver Ruddick." everyone applauded and stopped almost within 3 seconds. "Now I've randomly drawn a name from a hat with the other teachers and we have got the order of performances. So first off we have... Junette Harris!"

June jumped up quickly and walked to the stage. She stood in front if a microphone in a spotlight. Shelby took her seat next to the other judges. June knew how to sing this song, singing it for almost 5 years. She knew were to pull her emotions from, that deep spot in her heart that HE had made when he left.

"You can begin when your ready." Miss Bliss said cheerily.

June nodded and someone at the piano began to play.

'_There's a fine fine line between a lover and a friend._

June began and Rachel's chest tightened, in that one line she put so much pain into it. It touched and Rachel just wanted to give her a hug. She was so wrapped in the emotions she missed the beginning of the song to only tune in when she began to belt. Someone cheered.

'_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore._

_I don't even think you know what your looking for._

_For my own sanity I've got to close the door and walk away, oh..._

Kurt wiped away a tear.

'_Theres a fine, fine line between together and not._

_And there's a fine fine line between what you wanted and what you got._

_You gotta go after the things you want while your still in your prime..._

_There's a fine line between love and a waste of your time!'_

In the last note she belted it out, rifing it. People stood and cheered.

"Wow." was all Kurt had to say.

The room went quite except for the judges who sat at the directors table in the audience. They were comparing notes.

"Bree Hoffman." Shelby said into the microphone on the desk.

Bree sat at the front of the theatre, her twin brother, Liam Hoffman, was sitting next to her. He hadn't gotten into NYADA liked they hoped but he had gotten int NYU and was here to support his sister.

"Break a leg." he whispered.

She was shaking when she took center stage. The piano began and she stared at her brother holding his gaze. Taking strength from him, she began.

'_Yes, I made the choice For papa,_

_I will stay But I don't deserve to to lose my freedom in this way_

_You monster!'_

She moved her gaze from Liam to a girl in the audience, putting in what she felt when she and Liam spoke to their parents before auditioning.

'_Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy?_

_Never dreamed_

_That a home could be dark and cold I was told.'_

Tom watched her intently, she was putting in emotion from her past he could tell by her eyes, she was replaying something in her mind...

''_**Home should be where the heart is Never where words so true! My heart's far, far away Home is too Is this home Is this what I must learn to believe in Try to find Something good in this tragic place.**_

Liam watched his sister with pride. She had always been the most talented of the two of them and he had never doubted her getting in. I did love performing but had always found behind the scenes more interesting. He did wish he could be there for Bree during the day though

'_Home's alike_

_What I'd give to return_

_To the life that I knew latel_

_But I know now I can't_

_All my problems going by Is this home?_

_A'm I here for a day or forever?_

_Shut away_

_From the world until who knows when_

_Oh, but then_

_As my life has been altered once It can change again_

_Build higher walls around me_

_Change ev'ry lock and key_

_Nothing lasts, nothing holds_

_All of me_

_My heart's far, far away Home and free!'_

She didn't belt the note but she put enough emotion into it for it to feel like she did. Everyone stood and clapped and she smiled as she skipped of the stage to Liam who gave her a big hug.

"Kat Williams."

Kat shot up from arrow behind Kurt and Rachel and made them both jump, not realizing she was behind them. When she reached the stage the piano player and the judges were ready she began.

'_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did'_

Claude noticed Kat's beauty for the first time and his breath caught.

'_And now when all is done there is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won, you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible'_

Claude thought she made the rifs in 'impossible' so easy she made them seem effortless when in fact they took a toll on her concentration but she pulled through.

'_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone, there is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible'_

_She did again and he sat forward._

'_Ooh, impossible_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did.'_

When she finished, Claude shot up and cheered loudly, everyone followed but no one was as loud as him.

She retuned to her seat, he watched the entire way. And then he snapped out of it. 'What just happened' he asked himself.

"Chrissie Harrison."

Chrissie put down her water bottle after taking a sip and walked up to the stage. She was going to prove to everyone she was to be here no matter what some of the girls said. She couldn't help if her accent was heavy.

Angela watched her walk to the stage. She had listened to all the songs the other NYADA students and with the thickness of her accent there was no way she could pull off this song. And then she began.

'_I smile_

_You say I take your breathe away_

_You say you love me and you make_

_All the right promises to break_

_And when I turn around you're always there_

_\Like that's the proof you really care_

_But I see right through you and I think_

_To myself.'_

_Or maybe she could._

_You're just so predictable_

_In every way_

_I want you to know I know your game_

_It's so unbelievable_

_How you never change_

_You won't get away_

_With loving me_

_You're just so predictable._

Her accent added something special to the chorus making it feel heavier and hitting the right spots in the listener.

'_I run You say you won't give up the chase_

_You say you'll follow me anyplace_

_So you can make the same mistakes_

_You know just what to do_

_And How to use the best of you_

_To try and change my mind_

_But my eyes are opening this time_

_And I read you_

_You're just so predictable_

_In every way_

_I want you to know I know your game_

_It's so unbelievable_

_How you never change_

_You won't get away_

_With loving me_

_You're just so predictable.'_

_Kat watched Chrissie, the way her lips moved, her small movements in her arms, and how she completely owned this song._

_Now that I know your every move_

_How you gonna hide baby what you gonna do_

_Now that somebody knows the truth_

_About you and how you're just so_

_You're just so predictable_

_In every way_

_I want you to know I know your game_

_It's so unbelievable_

_How you never change_

_You won't get away_

_With loving me_

_You're just so predictable'_

Kat stood and cheered at the last note as she was still singing. Then everyone joined in and she jumped off the stage and gave a wink in Kat's direction, her heart skipped.

"Angela Brown."

'_Her face is a map of the world_

_Is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_The people who surround her feel the benefit of it_

_It makes you calm_

_She holds you captivated in her palm_

_Suddenly I see_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me.'_

Kat, who had slumped into her chair looking at Chrissie, noticed what Angela was singing.

_I feel like walking the world_

_Like walking the world_

_You can hear she's a beautiful girl_

_She's a beautiful girl_

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember_

_What you heard_

_She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

_Some students began to sing the 'Suddenly I See' encore part._

'_Suddenly I see_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me_

_And she's taller than most_

_And she's looking at me_

_I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine_

_Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower_

_A big strong tower_

_She got the power to be_

_The power to give_

_The power to see_

_Suddenly I see_

_This is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see_

_Why the hell it means so much to me'_

Everyone applauded as she walked off, happy with herself that she had the audience join in. She noticed Kat looking at her funny and gave her a death stare back.

"Melina Harold."

Melina sat behind Liam and Bree and picked up her guitar and headed for the stage.

'_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

_Ha! Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._

_I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"'_

Tom sat up in his chair. Finally a girl singing AND acting. The other girls were great but it was just emotion into the song, no facial expression or movement he liked this girl.

'_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go_

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

'_Cause I don't think you do. Oh._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_

_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"'_

Tom applauded loudly as the others stood around him. He was going to keep an eye on her.

"Hilary McCartney."

Hilary swaggered up to the stage running the words over and over in her head. The piano began.

'_Where do we go from here?_

_This isn't where we intended to be_

_We had it all, you believed in me; i believed in you._

_Certainties disappear.'_

Harmony and Rachel both sat up straighter in their seats, they both believed Evita was to be one of their destined roles on Broadway. Rachel tried to find fault in how Hilary was singing, she didn't seem right during their brief encounters with each other, but she seemed to have easily slipped into character.

'_What do we do for our dream to survive?_

_How do we keep all our passions alive as we used to do?_

_Deep in my heart, i'm concealing_

_Things that i'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what i'm feeling..._

_Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_

_You must love me.'_

Jasper mouthed the words, hoping no one else noticed not noticing Oliver was sitting behind him watching him a small smile played on his lips.

'_Why are you at my side?_

_How can i be any use to you now?_

_Give me a chance, and i'll let you see how_

_Nothing has changed!_

_Deep in my heart, i'm concealing_

_Things that i'm longing to say_

_Scared to confess what i'm feeling..._

_Frightened you'll slip away_

_You must love me_

_You must love me_

_you must love...me.'_

Tears sprang to Jasper's eyes and he whooped and stood. Others cheered.

"We are going to do two more and then we'll take a break and we'll finish it off after our last too and continue it again tomorrow?" Shelby's voice bounced off the walls. "Ok next is Roselyn Oxem."

Roselyn was sitting next to Claude and jumped up.

"Good luck." he muttered, still staring at Kat.

Rachel lent forward as Roselyn took to the stage. She remembered that she was going to sing Somewhere and that was another song she called her own, especially after getting Maria with it and singing it with Shelby.

'_There's a place for us_

_Somewhere a place for us_

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us. Somewhere.'_

Shelby looked up at Rachel, remembering the time they sang it before her audition. They smiled at each other.

'_There's a time for us_

_Some day a time for us_

_Time together_

_With time to spare_

_Time to learn_

_Time to care_

_Someday_

_Somewhere.'_

Rachel found her voice quite beautiful and suited this song, but she was never going to tell Kurt that if he asked.

'_We'll find a new way of living_

_We'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere There's a place for us_

_A time and place for us_

_Hold my hand And we're halfway there_

_Hold my hand_

_And I'll take you there_

_Somehow Someday Somewhere.'_

_She lifted the last note and people stood as she walked off._

_"Last one before the break. Eloise Landry."_

Eloise was all the way at the back of the theater and she jumped up. She reached the stage and the piano began.

'_Mother cannot guide you_

_Now you're on your own_

_Only me beside you_

_Still, you're not alone No one is alone, truly_

_No one is alone.'_

_Good start_ Kurt thought. Wondering how she was going to turn this into a solo.

'_Sometimes people leave you_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Others may decieve you_

_You decide what's good You decide alone_

_But no one is alone_

_I wish..._

_Mother isn't here now_

_Wrong things, right things_

_Who knows what she'd say?_

_Who can say what's true?_

_Nothing's quite so clear now_

_Do things, fight things_

_Feel you've lost your way?_

_You decide, but You are not alone_

_Believe me, No one is alone No one is alone_

_Believe me Truly You move just a finger Say the slightest word_

_Something's bound to linger Be heard No acts alone_

_Careful No one is alone_

_People make mistakes Fathers Mothers People make mistakes Holding to their own_

_Thinking they're alone Honor their mistakes_

_Fight for their mistakes Everybody makes_

_One another's terrible mistakes_

_Witches can be right_

_Giants can be good Y_

_ou decide what's right_

_You decide what's good_

_Just remember_

_Just remember_

_Someone is on your side_

_Our side_

_Our side Someone else is not While we're seeing our side_

_Our side_

_Our side Maybe we forgot_

_They are not alone No one is alone_

_Hard to see the light now_

_Just don't let it go_

_Things will come out right now_

_We can make it so_

_Someone is on your side_

_No one is alone.'_

Everyone applauded when she finished and stretched. The teachers and the seniors stood and left the theater. All students headed for the stage. Angela stood in their way.

"So, Rachel Berry right?" Angela asked smirking. Rachel nodded. "Well I look forward to hearing you sing considering how you happen to be Ms Corcoran's daughter."

People gasped and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, acting dumb.

"Don't be stupid. I heard you talking about it with flamer over there." she nodded in Kurt's direction. "That's the only reason you got in isn't it?" she asked looking directly at Rachel. "Having your mommy as the new head got you that extra push in, while more deserving people are sent sorry letters and try again next year. Just admit you shouldn't be here."

"No." Rachel said forcefully, surprising Angela who thought she'd be weak and easy to break. "I deserve to be here. Shelby didn't even get the job until after the auditions just so you know so me being here had nothing to do with her. Trust me here. I've dealt with worse people than you Angela, nothing you can say will bring me down."

Everyone stared at them and began to part back to their seats. The girls all stared at the two of them until Harmony and Kurt pulled her away. Other girls began to give stares at each other, these Diva Offs weren't helping as much as the teachers thought they were showing each other talents that someone wished they possessed and it wasn't making them become closer to each other. The despised each other.

June: What is this feeling, So sudden and new?

Bree: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you;

Katherine: My pulse is rushing;

Chrissie: My head is reeling;

Angela: My face is flushing;

All girls: What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, Does it have a name? Yes! Loathing Unadulterated loathing

Melina: For your face;

All Girls: Your voice;

Roselyn: Your clothing;

Eloise: Let's just say - I loathe it all Ev'ry little trait, however small

Chrissie: Makes my very flesh begin to crawl With simple utter loathing

Katherine: There's a strange exhilaration In such total detestation It's so pure, so strong!

June: Though I do admit it came on fast Still I do believe that it can last

Melina: And I will be loathing Loathing you My whole life long!

All girls: What is this feeling So sudden and new?

Hilary: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you My pulse is rushing My head is reeling

All girls: Oh, what is this feeling? Does it have a name? Yes Ahhh

Boys: Loathing Unadulterated loathing For her face, her voice, her clothing let's just say - we loathe it all ev'ry little trait however small makes our very flesh being to crawl AHHH!

ALL: Loathing!

Girls: loathing

All: There's a strange exhilaration

Boys: loathing

Girls: In such total detestation

Boys: loathing

All: It's so pure, so strong

Boys: So strong!

BOTH: Though I do admit it came on fast Still I do believe that it can last And I will be...

Boys: loathing...

All: loathing For forever...

Boys: loathing...

Harmony and Rachel: loathing, Truly deeply loathing you loathing you My whole Life long!

Boys: Loathing Unadulterated loathing

Rachel, Harmony and Kurt: Boo!

Girls: AH!

The freshman took back too there seats as Shelby, the teachers and the Senior re entered the theater.

"Our second last performer for today is Harmony Bell." Shelby announced taking her seats.

Harmony who was next to Rachel raced down to the stage.

"She's very eager." somebody muttered loudly.

The piano began.

_I don't have a sunny disposition. _

_I'm not known for being too amused._

_My demeanor's locked in one position._

_See my face? I'm enthused._

_Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled._

_Bunny rabbits make me want to cry._

_All my inhibitions have been muzzled,_

_And I think I know why._

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, hearing Harmony sing bought back the fears they had last year when they first met her. She was just too good.

'_I'm being pulled in a new direction,_

_But I think I like it._

_I think I like it._

_I'm being pulled in a new direction._

_Through my painful pursuit,_

_Somehow birdies took root._

_All the things I detested impossibly cute._

_God! What do I do?'_

The piano stopped as she held the 'do'. And quickly started again.

'_Mother always said be kind to strangers,_

But she doesn't know what they destroy.

_I can feel the clear and present dangers,_

_When she learns that the boy..._

_Has got me pulled in a new direction,_

_But I think I like it._

_I think I like it._

_I'm being pulled in a new direction,_

_But this feeling, I know is impossible,_

_So I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go._

_It's disgustingly true! Pulled, pulled, pulled!_

_Puppy dogs with droopy faces, Unicorns with dancing mice,_

_Sunrise in wide open spaces,_

_DisneyWorld - I'll go there twice!_

_Butterflies and picnic lunches,_

_Bunches of chrysanthamums,_

_Lollipops and pillow fights and christmas eve,_

_Sugar plums! String quartets and Chia Pets,_

_And afternoon banana splits,_

_Angels watching as I sleep,_

_And Liberace's Greatest Hits!_

_Have got me pulled in a new direction!_

If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting.

_Just watch me pulled in a new direction._

_I should stay in the dark,_

_Not obey every spark,_

_But the boy has a bite,_

_Better far than his bark!_

_And you bet I'll bite too,_

_Do what's truly taboo,_

_As I'm pulled in a new direction!'_

She belted the last note making Kurt and Rachel with others whoop. When she finished she gave a huge grin and bowed and raced up to sit next to Kurt.

"Last is Rachel Berry." Shelby called.

Rachel's stomach turned. All these girls were just 'Wow'. Why did she have to go last? Before she knew it she was on stage and the piano had just started, she imagined she was in the Choir Room with all her friends and she began.

'_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood? _

_This weird quirk I`ve tried _

_To suppress or hide Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good _

_So I`ll make good...'_

Kurt hadn't ever heard Rachel perform this cause she wouldn't do it, but he wasn't shocked, she owned this song.

_When I meet the Wizard _

_Once I prove my worth _

_When I meet the Wizard _

_What I`ve waited for since...since birth! _

_And with all his Wizard wisdom _

_By my looks, he won`t be blinded _

_Do you think the Wizard is... dumb? _

_Or like Munchkins, so small-minded?_

_No! He`ll say to me: `I see who you truly are _

_A girl on whom I can rely!` _

_And that`s how we`ll begin_

_The Wizard and I.._**.'**

Harmony, with a lot of the other girls, listened intently. Solos where definitely where strong point Harmony thought, though the duet she did earlier wasn't too bad. Angela was really shocked, thinking that she would be mediocre not this good.

_Once I`m with the Wizard My whole life will change `Cuz once you`re with the Wizard No one thinks you`re strange No father is not proud of you No sister acts ashamed And all of Oz has to love you When by the Wizard, you`re acclaimed And this gift- or this curse- I have inside Maybe at last, I`ll know why When we are hand in hand- The Wizard and I_

_And one day, he`ll say to me: `Elphaba, A girl who is so superior Shouldn`t a girl who`s so good inside Have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree Seem fixated on your verdigris Would it be all right by you If I de-greenify you?`_

_And though of course That`s not important to me `All right, why not?` I`ll reply Oh, what a pair we`ll be The Wizard and I... Yes, what a pair we`ll be The Wizard and...'_

Oliver Ruddick watched her, she was interesting, she had a very powerful voice. Some of the Seniors would die to have that voice.

'_Unlimited My future is unlimited And I`ve just had a vision Almost like a prophecy I know- it sounds truly crazy And true, the vision`s hazy But I swear, someday there`ll be A celebration throughout Oz That`s all to do with me!_

_And I`ll stand there with the Wizard!'_

She belted Wizard and Kurt stood and shouted. Clapping along with harmony and a few others

_Feeling things I`ve never felt And though I`d never show it I`ll be so happy, I could melt And so it will be For the rest of my life And I`ll want nothing else `til I die Held in such high esteem When people see me, they will scream For half of Oz`s fav`rite team: The Wizard and I!_

She rifed the last word and Kurt screamed again, everyone stood clapping, some with shocked looks on their faces.


	4. Divo Offs

The alarms went off again the next day. All of them were turned off, one less enthusiastically than the other two. Kurt groaned but jumped up. Today he had to perform against the other boys at NYADA and was dreading it. He knew they were all more talented than him. How could he even dream of winning this Diva Off? He sat at the kitchen table while Rachel was in the shower. Shelby appeared, already showered. "Hey Kurt. You excited?" "No, not really." He said, taking a sip from his coffee. "Really? Why not?" she asked pouring herself some coffee. "Those guys are all super talented and after watching those girls yesterday. There's no way I can be as good as them." "Kurt." Shelby said, taking Kurt's hand. "You'll be fine. You got into NYADA, your obviously talented enough. But, here's some advice. We aren't just looking for best voice. Acting talent, dancing ability. That will get you more points." Rachel opened the door to the bathroom and Kurt ran in.

In the auditorium all the boys where doing vocal warm ups, or listening to iPods and singing along. Kurt however was slumped at the back, Harmony and Rachel trying to be supportive. "Kurt, you'll be fine." Harmony said taking his hand and smiling. "She's right, once you get up there, it's awesome." Shelby and the other teachers appeared on the stage and called for attention. "So, like yesterday I'll call you one by one and you'll come on stage sing and by the end of today we'll tell you who is in the top 3 is, than we will give you 20 minutes to prepare a song to perform to us. The winner will go into the running to close the showcase at the end of the term. So let's begin with… Percy Reed."

"This guy said he was going to sing 'You and I' from _Bare_." Harmony said whispering to Rachel. "But it's a duet, like a singing but talking to two people duet. I don't know how he turned it into a Solo."

"We'll see." Rachel said nodding.

The piano began, and Percy blocked out all thoughts. He was in stage, where he was happiest. He then imagined performing in Bare just last year as Jason, allowing the character to take him over. He began.

'_Hey little boy would you like a ride, a lollipop, a puppy?_

How about a baseball bat? – there's one in my pants.'

He grabbed himself as he said this.

'_I was Asleep_ Like half the congregation

I stayed awake as long as I could

I say we go fall asleep together

_I think I'll bring my baseball bat?_

_You and I_ You take my hand leaving me breathless

Feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand

And know why we whisper in hallways I'll be with you always

Running together, forever you and I

When I have you near me I go out of my mind

You're cute, and it's tough to argue with a hard-on

Think that you could lend a hand here?'

He gestured to the crowd and Rachel saw Claude half stand, and shouted out ok.

'_Peter, don't you worry_

Cause I wouldn't leave you

Not even for Zack

_What we have is perfect_

_Then we'll tell my mother'_

Harmony instantly picked up on the cut lines but thought Percy had been smart when he cut the song. It was sounding good and his voice had this dark growl that suited it.

'You and I You take my hand leaving me breathless

Feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand

And know why we whisper in hallways {C}I'll be with you always

Running together, forever you and I

_We'll think about it tonight_

When everything is right

We'll shut off the lights

And cuddle in bed And see how far we get

_You and I_ You take my hand leaving me breathless

Feel the beat of my racing heart so you'll understand

And know why we whisper in hallways I'll be with you always

Running together...

_Forever you and I.'_

There was some cheering when he finished, though people who hadn't heard the song before looked a little stunned after realising what it was about.

"Hmmm." Kurt said. "I wonder if I could get Blaine to sing that to me."

Rachel and Harmony laughed.

"Ah. Next is Claude Montague." Shelby said.

Claude was sitting next to Austin and he jumped up, Austin slapped him on the butt as he ran to the stage. When Claude was on stage, he found Kat, winked at her and began to sing.

'_Do you know what's worth fighting for? When it's not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away And you feel yourself suffocating?_

_Does the pain weigh out the pride? And you look for a place to hide? Did someone break your heart inside? You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_When you're at the end of the road And you lost all sense of control And your thoughts have taken their toll When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass And the hangover doesn't pass Nothing's ever built to last You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Did you try to live on your own When you burned down the house and home? Did you stand too close to the fire Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

_When it's time to live and let die And you can't get another try Something inside this heart has died You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns Lay down your arms, give up the fight One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I'_

Austin whooped and stood as he cheered Claude. Austin knew that Claude was somehow connected in New York, living in a penthouse apartment in Times Square, photos of him dancing with celebrities. He knew the way that he was going to get somewhere was to befriend Claude, he did like him but it was more important to him that he make a mark in the White Way or in LA.

Claude jumped down and walked over to Kat.

"Hey." He said.

She looked him up and down.

"Hi."

"So I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

She smiled politely.

_Of course she would_. He thought. _It's me._

"Thanks, but no."

"Cool i'll pick you... Hold on did you say no?"

"Yes. And I take that no one has ever said no to you by the look of your face."

Claude was about to reply but the piano began and he went back to his seat next to Austin. Dom was up singing but he missed the beginning. How did she say no?

'...Hey little girl take me off the shelf

'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself

"Once you've browsed through the whole selection

Shake those hips in my direction

A prettier package you never did see

Take me home and they unwrap me

Shop around but little darlin' I've got to be

The ladies' choice"

Ladies' choice

The ladies' choice

Hey little girl looking for a sale

Test drive this American male

It's going to take cash to fill my tank

So let's crack open your piggy bank

"Hey little girl goin' window shopping

I got somethin traffic stoppin

Hey little girl on a spending spree

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

I'm the ladies' choice

The ladies' choice

The ladies' choice

Wow!

Hey little girl on a spending spree

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea

I come with a lifetime guarantee

One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three {C It's the ladies' choice

I'm the ladies' choice

The ladies' choice {C I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice {C I'm the ladies' choice...

Kurt thought that Dom's English accent sounded sexy in this song. Shelby's clear and vibrant voice cut Kurt off his reverie. Dom was already back to his sit. He stared at a mass of Auburn hair in-front of him raising up and walking to the center of the room with a certain amount of confidence.

A clear tenor voice lifted in the room and Kurt's interest perked up at the recognition of a Rent song.

I'm Writing One Great Song Before I ... One Song Glory One Song Before I Go Glory One Song To Leave Behind

Find One Song One Last Refrain Glory From The Pretty Boy Front Man Who Wasted Opportunity

Kurt felt a light push on his side, where Rachel nudged him. The young man tried to ignore her while holding the stare Oliver was giving him.

One Song He Had The World At His Feet Glory In The Eyes Of A Young Girl A Young Girl Find Glory Beyond The Cheap Colored Lights

One Song Before The Sun Sets Glory ,On Another Empty Life Time Flies , Time Dies Glory ,One Blaze Of Glory One Blaze Of Glory ,Glory

Find Glory in a song that rings true truth like a blazing fire an eternal flame

Find One Song A Song About Love Glory From The Soul Of A Young Man A Young Man

Find The One Song Before The Virus Takes Hold Glory Like A Sunset One Song To Redeem This Empty Life

Time Flies And Then , No Need To Endure Anymore Time Dies

The Door

As soon he bailed the last note, Oliver's eyes fluttered slightly open and was welcomed by the sight of the others cheering, some clapping politely. Though he did not want to admit it to himself, he felt his stomach making weird churning when he saw Jasper's grin directed to him.

"Right. Next one, Kurt...Hummel, could you please come to the front." The middle-aged Brunette said adding Kurt's last name as a convenience. Kurt didn't need to be asked for twice and hopped off his chair.

After sharing a whisper and meaningful glance with the pianist, Kurt started swaying. Rachel squealed on hearing the first few notes of again, Rent's I'll Cover You.

Live in my house, I'll be your shelter Just pay me back With one thousand kisses Be my lover, I'll cover you

Whenever Kurt started to sing a song, happy or sad, upbeat or a balld, he felt himslef opening up to a whirlwind of emotions and right now, He couldn't help thinking about Blaine. He pictured the countless time where they would ridiculously sing this song with the top of their lungs though never off. His boyfriend would join him with a good interpretation of Collin, but today Kurt had to contempt himself with a solo.

Open your door, I'll be your tenant Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet But sweet kisses, I've got to spare I'll be there and I'll cover you

I think they meant it When they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love On life, be my life

Just slip me on I'll be your blanket Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat You'll be my king and I'll be your castle No you'll be my queen and I'll be your moat

I think they meant it When they said you can't buy love Now I know you can rent it A new lease you are my love On life, all my life

I've longed to discover Something as true as this is So with a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you

Oh lover, I'll cover you, yeah Oh lover, I'll cover you

No sooner the song has ended that enthusiastic shouts from Harmony, Rachel and to Kurt's surprise Jasper could be heard.

"You did great" Kurt heard as Jasper leant from his chair to blurt in his ear.

"Why Thank you" Kurt smiled to himself while watching Austin being summoned, guitar in air.

He dragged a stool to the middle of the room, caressed the strings before pinching them with exaggerated gentleness.

At first glance, no one would think that Austin would be the singer/songwriter type of musician, guitar on the back so Kurt was surprised when he heard him starting to sing Daniel Powter's Bad Day instead of the show-tune Kurt imagined him doing.

Where is the moment we needed the most You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost They tell me your blue skies fade to gray They tell me your passion's gone away And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low You're faking a smile with the coffee to go You tell me your life's been way off line You're falling to pieces every time And I don't need no carryin' on

At a moment, Kurt could have swear he heard Austin's voice quiver slightly. Though very low, it was still audible and Kurt wondered if he was the only one noticing it.

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down You sing a sad song, just to turn it around You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day, you had a bad day

Well, you need a blue sky holiday The point is they laugh at what you say And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day, you're taking one down You sing a sad song, just to turn it around You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind You had a bad day, oh, holiday

Sometimes the system goes on the blink And the whole thing turns it out wrong You might not make it back and you know That you could be well, oh, that strong And I'm not wrong, yeah, yeah

So where is the passion when you need it the most Oh, you and I You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down You sing a sad song, just to turn it around You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, you've seen what you like And how does it feel for one more time You had a bad day, you had a bad day

Had a bad day Had a bad day Had a bad day Had a bad day

Austin continued strumming the chords for a few more minutes, eyes closed, frowning intently then abruptly stopped and got up to a light ovation.

"Thank you Mr. Hamilton. Next, Jasper Brandson, the floor is all yours".

At the mention of the name, Kurt turned around to face him.

"Break a leg" Kurt half-sang to the blond who felt his cheeks turning into a million shade of crimson.

"Thanks" he stuttered through. "Shoot Jasper, get a hold of yourself" he thought cursing himself in his mind.

He took a deep breath, and concentrated on his performance.

I need another story Something to get off my chest My life gets kinda boring Need something that I can confess

'Til all my sleeves are stained red From all the truth that I've said Come by it honestly I swear Thought you saw me wink, no I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear Something that'll light those years Sick of all the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time Don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God Amazing that we got this far It's like we're chasing all those stars Driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve And when a situation rises, just write it into an album Seen it straight to gold I don't really like my flow, no, so

Tell me what you want to hear Something that'll light those years Sick of all the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time Don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Oh, got no reason, got not shame Got no family I can blame Just don't let me disappear I'mma tell you everything

So tell me what you want to hear Something that'll light those years Sick of all the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time Don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear Something that'll light those years Sick of all the insincere I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time Don't need another perfect lie Don't care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away All my secrets away

"Oh My, Kurt I want him as my duet partner" Rachel whisper-yelled in her friend's ear who could not help rolling his eyes.

"You say that to everyone with whom you want to swipe tongues Rachel" Kurt snapped back.

The young woman was about to reply when a familiar rhythm burst in the room.

There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fevered pitch and it's bringing me out the dark. Finally, I can see you crystal clear, Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare, See how I'll leave with every piece of you, Don't underestimate the things that I will do.

Both Rachel and Harmony were shifting in their chairs, sending daggers to Harrison who did not know in which mess he just came in by choosing to perform Adele's hit.

"I own this song" Both girls whispered in unison, a permanent frown on their faces.

There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.

The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless, I can't help feeling,

We could have had it all, Rolling in the deep, You had my heart inside your hand, And you played it to the beat.

Baby, I have no story to be told, But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn, Think of me in the depths of your despair, Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,

The scars of your love remind me of us, They keep me thinking that we almost had it all. The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,

I can't help feeling, We could have had it all, Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside your hand, And you played it to the beat.

Could have had it all, Rolling in the deep, You had my heart inside of your hands, But you played it with a beating.

Throw your soul through every open door, Count your blessings to find what you look for. Turn my sorrow into treasured gold, You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown.

We could have had it all, We could have had it all. It all, it all, it all.

We could have had it all, Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hand, And you played it to the beat.

Could have had it all, Rolling in the deep. You had my heart inside of your hands,

But you played it, You played it, You played it, You played it to the beat.

They reluctantly clapped their hands a few time, a plastic smile, like those on cardboard figures, stuck on their faces.

Shelby once again called the last participant, Nicholas. He was energetic, and looked younger, baby fat still surrounding his cheeks giving him a little look of innocence. Kurt noticed that he was the little mascot of the group, the one who never received snarky remaks from the competition, the one who boys would ruffle the hair and the girls patt the cheeks.

He literally bounced in front of the others, a huge grin spreading in front of him.

Everything's an act, When you're pleasing everyone. And he assumes that role To such renown. He plays a perfect part, Straight from his heart Knowing the risk he takes And hoping that the house Is not brought down.

The role of a lifetime is living a fantasy. The trauma that you struggle to erase. Thoughts battle words over deeds A war with such casualty's. All played out behind a smiling face.

God I need your guidance Tell me what it means To live a life where nothings as it seems. Spending days in silent fear, And spending nights in lonely prayer. Hoping that one day when you wake, Those feelings won't be there.

So confused because I feel completely lost. And here alone it all somehow makes scene. Look into his eyes for some compromise Remember the word, forget And try to bury something so intense.

You learn to play the straight man, Your lines become routine. Never really saying what you mean. But I know the scene will change, White picket fences, and a dog, A trophy bright, and children. God I know that's what he wants But Jason what role do I play, Am I a savior or a phase? Am I here to damn you? Or to help you navigate this maze. Where confusion is a crime, So you fill your life with sound, And if you dance like hell, You hope you never touch the ground. What happens when the music stops? In the silence will he stay one day, Or realize that these feelings are going away, So we drive ourselves insane, Spinning circles in our souls, As we dance around and play pretend. And once again, Reprise our roles.

Though Kurt tried, he could not let himself consider Nicholas like the other competitors, not that he was not as talented, far from that, but his aura, vibes were different.

So when the song ended, Kurt whole-heatedly clapped and cheered with uncharacteristic energy.

"Thank you Nicholas" Shelby cut in through the applause, her eyes fixed on her notebook, pen tucked in mouth.

The whole class grew silent, waiting for the teacher to make her decision.

After what it seems to be an agonizingly long minute, the woman finally spoke out.

"I have made my decision" Kurt straightened on his chair. "The Finalists are...Crissie, followed by Jasper and Rachel. it was a hard decision but those three stood out. It's all for today, I will see you next class" she said in a solemn voice before leaving.

One by one, all the students started to follow her, leaving a bewildered Kurt who felt as if someone dropped a brick on his stomach.

"It's okay Kurt..You are still the Greatest star" he mumbled but for once in his life (and that he will never tell Rachel), Kurt thought that maybe, Barbra Streisand might be wrong.


	5. Night Out

Everyone sat in a sweaty heap on the wooden floor of the Dance studio, breathing heavily while Shelby stood above them in sweet pants and a tank top, breathing normally.

It had been 3 weeks since the first Diva/Divo Off. Rachel had one the first one after belting out, another, 'What I Did For Love'. The second contest saw, Jasper, Austin and Angela competing in the finals with Jasper coming out on top. Shelby was please with how these Diva Offs where coming a long, though they weren't bringing the group together.

She picked up her water bottle as her students began to talk to what friends they had made. She surveyed the group. Kurt, Rachel, Harmony and Jasper sat in a group, talking loudly and happily. Austin sat next to Claude, talking his ear off, while he payed no attention and was starring at Kat and Chrissie. The others sat by themselves on their phones.

Shelby was fed up with the kids blocking each other out. She had made a plan to try and bring them together.

"Alright boys and girls." Shelby called, the room going quite. "So as I have been watching you all closely these past couple of weeks. I have talked to your other instructors and decided to take you all out tonight."

A few students cheered.

"But not in that way. We are taking you out on a night of fun, singing and at the same time. We have noticed that you don't interact with each other outside of class, and even in class you barely talk. So we are taking you to a karaoke bar and you will perform for us."

This received more of a better reception, except for Angela.

"So we are basically doing Diva Offs, but in a different location?"

"No. You will be performing whatever is chosen for you and we want to see you perform TOGETHER. Root for each other. You don't all have to perform. We will see you all at the Karaoke bar at 7:30, just down the street at the corner of 43rd and 8th. See you guys there."

Shelby waited with Tom and Waverly with the senior Oliver. Oliver stood, not concentrating on the teachers, but looking for his friend.

"So this friend, he is a performer too?" Shelby asked.

"Ah, yea. We both came from Seattle together and auditioned for NYADA, but he didn't get accepted."

"That's to bad. Did they tell him why?"

"He didn't have the 'broadway-look' or voice." he scoffed.

"That's to bad, i'm sure he is fit for broadway."

"HEY!" Kurt screamed from across the street waving, Rachel in tow.

"Ah, Miss Talented and her cute bf have arrived." Tom said, checking Kurt out.

A van pulled out onto the street and stopped in front of the group as Kurt and Rachel joined the teachers. A very good looking blonde boy jumped out and ran to Oliver. He scooped him into a hug.

"You came, and bought people!" The boy said cheerily.

"Ah, yes. This is Shelby Corcoran, the new Head of NYADA. Tom and Waverly, the acting and vocal coach. And these two are Rachel and Kurt, freshman at NYADA."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Princeton." He said shaking their hands, Tom holding on to his a little to long, and Rachel blushing when he winked at her.

"There are more kids coming, more freshman." Oliver added.

"Oh ok cool."

"Wait, I thought you said we would be singing tonight?" Rachel asked Shelby.

"You will, but Princeton here, he and his band are performing as they booked it out before us."

"Oh, ok." Rachel said cheerily. "Can't wait to hear."

"Can't wait to hear you perform, Rachel." he said, making her blush again.

10 minutes later, everyone filed in to the bar, except for Claude and Austin who were running late.

"Should we wait?" Dom asked as they began to take seats.

"They'll get here soon, he'll want to make a dramatic entrance." Kat said, sitting next to Chrissie.

As if on cue, loud honking was heard from outside and Claude and Austin walked in obviously drunk.

"Hullo, everyone." Claude shouted as he joined the group. "Beautiful Kat, nice to see you." he said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek. "And 'Dr' Tom. How nice to see your extremely hot face here." he too leaned down and kissed him.

"Claude, sit down." Shelby said sternly.

"Yes m'am." he saluted and sat down, Austin sat down next to him too, only he sat on his lap.

"Boys." Waverly said, giggling at the others' shocked faces. "Please sit in separate seats."

"Fine." Austin pouted. He winked at Claude and quickly sat in his own seat.

A speaker cracked from the small stage where instruments where set up.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome the up and coming band 11:11 to the stage!"

The freshman applauded, Oliver cheering, with a few others in the club clapping politely.

Princeton walked on, followed by three other teenage looking boys. Without warning they began to play.

'_Oh, well imagine_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

_"What a beautiful wedding!_

What a beautiful wedding!, says a bridesmaid to a waiter

"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame The poor groom's bride is a whore"

Oliver cheered as the band stopped, Rachel in awe of the boy's voice.

_I chime in with a_ "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I chime in_ "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of

_Well in fact_ Well I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne

_Oh! Well in fact_ Well I'll look at it this way I mean technically our marriage is saved

Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne

Pour the champagne

_I chime in with a_ "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality

_I chime in_ "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality

Again

_I chime in_ "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things

With a sense of poise and rationality

_I chime in_ "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things With a sense of poise and rationality

Again

Oliver, with most of the Freshman stood and applauded, cheering.

"Thanks." princeton said, smiling widely. The band began to pack up.

"He is really good." Rachel said, telling no one in particular.

"Yes, he is." Harrison said, looking over at him as he helped pick up a amp.

"So." Shelby said, getting everyone's attention. Except for Claude and Austin who we're giggling as they whispered into each others ears. "What are you guys going to sing?"

"What?" Percy said. "We are really going to sing?"

"Of course." Waverly asked. "Together."

"Oh, yippie." Angela said, eyeing Claude and Austin.

"Any song ideas?" Waverly asked.

"I got one!" Rachel shouted and jumped up.

She ran to the song selection board and found what she was after. Everyone tried to see what she selected. She rejoined the group, Kurt worried about her smile. He always hated when he didn't know what she was up to.

Then the music began and a few guys and girls squealed.

RACHEL

Oh what a celebration We'll have today

FRESHMAN

Thank Goodness!

CHRISSIE

Let's have a celebration The Chrissie way!

FRESHMAN

Thank Goodness!

ANGELA

Fin'lly a day that's Totally Wicked-Witch free!

FRESHMAN

We couldn't be happier Thank Goodness!

KAT Yes - We couldn't be happier, Right, dear?

BREE

Couldn't be happier Right here Look what we've got A fairy-tale plot Our very own happy ending

JUNE

Where we couldn't be happier - True, dear? Couldn't be happier And we're happy to share Our ending vicariously With all of you

CLAUDE

He couldn't look handsomer I couldn't feel humbler We couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true!

DOM

That's why I couldn't be happier No, I couldn't be happier Though it is, I admit The tiniest bit Unlike I anticipated

JASPER

But I couldn't be happier Simply couldn't be happier Well - not "simply":

Princeton watched the group and quickly joined in.

PRINCETON

'Cause getting your dreams It's strange, but it seems A little - well - complicated There's a kind of a sort of : cost There's a couple of things get: lost

HARMONY

There are bridges you cross You didn't know you crossed Until you've crossed And if that joy, that thrill Doesn't thrill you like you think it will

HILARY

Still - With this perfect finale The cheers and ballyhoo Who

ELOISE

Wouldn't be happier? So I couldn't be happier Because happy is what happens When all your dreams come true Well, isn't it?

ROSELYN

Happy is what happens When your dreams come true!

FRSHMAN

We love you, Glinda, if we may be so frank

RACHEL

Thank Goodness!

FRESHMAN

For all this joy, we know who we've got to thank: Thank Goodness! That means the Wizard, Glinda:

CHRISSIE

And fiance!

FRESHMAN

They couldn't be goodlier She couldn't be lovelier We couldn't be luckier

ROSELYN

I couldn't be happier

FRESHMAN

Thank Goodness:

ALL

Today! Thank Goodness for today!

When they finished, everyone applauded loudly, the teachers very pleased.

Everyone was sitting together, talking loudly, giggling, all getting along. Shelby was very pleased.

"So I wonder, do you want to sing a duet with me?" Rachel asked, a little tipsy. Princeton laughed and nodded.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Rachel took Princeton's hand and lead him to the stage. She passed him a mic and selected a song. As the music began everyone quieted down as Rachel strutted to the stage.

_So I got my boots on__**,**_ got the right amount of leather

And I'm doing me up with a black coloured liner

And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter

All we need in this world is some love

Princeton laughed and began to sing, cutting Rachel off.

**There's a thin line between the dark side **and the light side baby tonight

It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin' to find it

Claude loved this song and wasn't going to let the chance to sing it pass him.

_"But if I had you!'" _He said, belting it over Rachel and Princeton looking down at Kat.

"**that would be the only thing I'd ever need '**Yeah if I had you," _He said pointing at Austin._

'_then money fame and fortune never could compete_

If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy

Yeah if I had you

They all sang together, Austin joining.

_You y-y-y-y do_ y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do If I had you

AUSTIN

From New York to LA getting high rock and rolling Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's What they need in this world is some love

CLAUDE

There's a thin line between the wild time and a flat-line baby tonight It's a struggle gotta rumble tryin' to find it

ALL

But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy Yeah if I had you You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do If I had

PRINCETON

The flashing of the lights It might feel so good but I got you stuck on my mind, yeah The flashing and the stage it might get me high But it don't mean a thing tonight

RACHEL

That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete

ALL

If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy Yeah if I had you You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do If I had you

That would be the only thing I'd ever need Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you) If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you) Yeah if I had you You y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do y-y-y-y-y do If I had you.

Princeton looked down at Rachel, and kissed her. She was shocked but gave into it. When they pulled away, people cat called and whistled. She blushed.

Austin watched the kiss and without thinking grabbed Claude and pulled him into a kiss. Claude gave in right away and they only pulled away when they ran out of air.

"Wanna take this somewhere else?" Claude asked.

Austin was letting the alcohol run his thoughts and he nodded, not caring what Claude had said. Everyone watched them leave, some smiling to them selves. Jasper a little jealous, looking at Kurt longingly.

"Well that's going to be interesting couple." Tom said slyly, watching the bar door close.

On the stage, Rachel and Princeton where oblivious to the scene that had just played out.

"Call me sometime." Princeton said, handing Rachel his number. She giggled and quickly wrote hers on his hand.

"I hope to sing with you again sometime."

"Anytime." he winked. "Anytime."


	6. Out With Harmonies, In With Melodies

Harmony groaned as she heard her mobile begin to ring. As she blindily reached for it she quickly checked the time. 6:30 am on a Saturday. Who calls at this time she moaned.

"Hello?" she said sleepily into the phone.

"Harmony!" An excited voice called back.

Harmony instantly sat up, thoughts of sleeping evaporated.

"Dad?"

"How are you doing my little star?"

"Ah, i'm ah, fine. Fine actually."

"Great to hear. So, it has been weeks since we lasy saw you and we were thinking."

Oh dear god no, she thought.

"That we will come up and visit early next week."

No no no no no no no no. She thought.

"That sounds great." Her voice going higher that usual.

"Yes, your mother is packing our bags. We have booked flights for Monday so you have all weekend to clean up your apartment, which is probably in a mess." he chuckled."Well I should let you go. Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

"My perfect girl." He added, before he hung up.

Perfect girl...

Austin woke up, with an arm wrapped around his waist. he couldn't remember that much from last night, but it didn't surprise him that he had returned home with a girl. He always did, he wasn't being cocky, but he only had to flash his smile for the girls to come talk, and as soon as he began to sing, he had them in his back pocket. He smiled to himself as the girl behind him moved him closer, snuggling into his back. He looked around him, trying not to move to much to wake her. It wasn't his apartment so it was hers. Meaning he could sneak out.

As he surveyed the apartment, it looked a little familiar, maybe it was styled straight from a catalogue. Austin put all concentration on slowly trying to escape from the arm, which was surprisingly strong. He couldn't look behind him to see who ever owned the arm without twisting the whole way, but he thought who ever owned it was super strong. He tried to glance down at the hand but he couldn't see it either. He reached down blindly trying to get to the arm and found out that he was completely naked. Well, it wasn't really a shock to him.

When he reached the hand, he quickly ran his hand over it. And instantly drew back. It wasn't a girls hand.

"Hi." Came a sleepy voice from behind Austin. He turned and found an also, completely naked Claude staring lovingly at him.

He had slept with Claude. Austin Hamilton had slept with another man. He kept his face cool but his mind went all over the place.

"Hi."

Claude said as he jumped out of bed, naked

"How do you feel?"

What, does he mean I was... Austin thought.

"Ah, what do you mean?"

"You did some crazy stuff last night, we drank a lot, sand in that bar and we came back here. And well, you know the rest..."

Austin nodded. He needed to figure out what he was doing in the 'you know the rest' part.

"How was I?"

"What you mean? Singing or-"

"I know I am great at singing, how am I in bed?"

"Well, we found out that I was apparently your first." Claude smiled, slipping on pants.

"What? I've had sex many times."

"Yes, but in what we did last night, you apparently had never done what we did before." Claude smiled.

Austin's mind shut down. He. Had. Bottomed.

"So i'm gonna make some coffee, want some?"

Austin nodded as he sat in the bed, shocked.

Two days later, Austin still found that it hurt for him to walk and was trying to hide that fact, much to Claude's enjoyment.

"That's hilarious." he laughed as he watched Austin try to walk to the waiting limo without grimacing. Failing of course and wincing with every step.

"You know it's more obvious when you walk like that then away that stops the pain." Claude said when Austin was finally seated. The limo took off and Austin grimaced when they went over a bump, making CLaude laugh harder. He punched Claude in the shoulder.

"Oi, shut it. If I wasn't drunk, you wouldn't have been able to get anywhere need this." He said flexing, and grimacing again. Claude chuckled.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, we won't talk about it at school, and if it does come up. You were the top." he winked.

They continued the ride in silence, until the taps of Claude on his phone got to annoying for Austin.

"Seriously, who are you texting so much?"

"Jealous?" Claude smirked. "it's just... just Kat." He said blushing.

"Oh, so you like Kat?" Austin said, surprised to feel a pang of jealousy in his gut.

"No." Claude said, a little to quick and turning redder.

"You do." Austin said, poking him. "But I think your barking up the wrong tree there my friend."

"What you mean?"

"Have you seen the way she stares at Chrissie? She is obviously gay, and Chrissie herself isn't shy to hide her sexuality either."

Claude shook his head. "She isn't, I have excellent gay-dar. Just like I knew you were gay from the moment I saw you."

"Yes, amazing." Austin said, smirking to himself. _His gay-dar sucks_.

When the limo pulled up outside NYADA, Austin scouted out, taking the advice of Claude and walked normally and felt the pain lessen then the way he had been walking before. Though he must've looked weird walking still cause Angela apparently decided to walk out of the building at that time.

"I see you had fun boys." She winked at Austin and tapped him on the bum as she went. Pain shot up his spine.

"Come on." Claude said, taking Austin's arm and leading him up the stairs.

Harmony watched the two walk up the stairs and took a long sip of her fifth coffee of the day. She followed them. It was obvious what had happened over the weekend watching Austin walk, and Harmony couldn't even smile over it. Her parents were going to be here any minute now and she was worried they would appear here. Normal parents wouldn't just show up at their daughter's school. But hers would. May even do a damn number.

The doors opened behind her and she quickly glanced, it was only Kurt and Rachel. She let out a sigh.

"Hi Har!" Kurt called, skipping up to her. "You don't look to good." He said, concern lining his voice.

"My parents are coming to visit." She said. taking a sip of her coffee.

"We get to meet Mommy and Daddy Gerber?" Rachel asked.

"You don't, trust me."

"Why?"

"Never mind." She said and hurried off.

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and followed their friend.

It was a boring day, theory in Acting and Dancing and a assessment in Singing. So everyone left quickly, except for Kurt who enjoyed the theatre there more than the April Rhodes Auditorium. Much larger, more of a Broadway theatre.

He lay on the stage humming to himself not noticing two pairs of eyes watching him. One was braver then the others.

"Hey Kurt." Jasper said appearing next to him.

"Hi." Kurt said sitting up. Jasper sat down next to him. "What's up?" He asked, in that higher then usual voice Jasper had come to love.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to come talk."

"Oh, ok." Kurt said smiling, causing Jasper to blush.

They sat in awkward silence until Kurt broke it.

"So are you missing home?"

"Nah, not really. When I came out, most of my friends weren't to accepting of it and my father basically disowned me but thats why I love it here. A new start."

"Oh, i'm sorry to hear that. I was bullied out school even before I came out so I can relate."

"It's ok. I accepted it and moved on, now look at me. I'm in the top school for Musical Theatre in the world."

"Yes you are." Kurt smiled.

Kurt's phone buzzed and he picked it up. "Sorry." he said before checking his phone. Jasper watched Kurt's face change as he read the text. From a soft smile to one full of love that it hurt Jasper. Kurt giggled as he sent a text back and put his phone down.

"Who was that?" jasper asked, venom lacing his voice.

"My boyfriend." Kurt said not picking up the tone.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't tell you? After four weeks of knowing each other." He shook his head.

"How'd you two meet?" he asked, his head dropping.

Kurt did notice the difference in Jasper's mood now, but didn't get why.

"Jasper. It's ok. You'll find someone soon. It is New York. Enjoy it." He checked his watch. "I need to go. See you tomorrow?"

Jasper nodded and watched him go.

_I don't know you_ But I want you All the more for that Words fall through me And always fool me And I can't react

And games that never amount To more than they're meant Will play themselves out

Take this sinking boat And point it home We've still got time Raise your hopeful voice You have a choice You've made it now

Falling slowly Eyes that know me And I can't go back The moods that take me And erase me And I'm painted black

Well you have suffered enough And warred with yourself It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat And point it home We've still got time Raise your hopeful voice You have a choice You've made it now

Falling slowly Sing your melody I'll sing along

Percy began to clap from the audience and Jasper jumped.

"Very nice Jasper, very nice." He said in a voice saying other wise.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked, worried.

"Well I was trying to enjoy a quiet afternoon in the theatre with Kurt but you appeared. But I enjoyed discovering that you have a little crush on Kurt."

Jasper stammered. "No..no I don't."

"Well the song you just sung suggests otherwise. I'm not judging. Kurt is quite appealing."

"Wait you like him too?" Jasper asked.

"How could I not? The time will come when he isn't able to have a relationship with a boy back in Ohio and they will break up, and i'll be there to scope him back up."

"Who says they are going to break up?"

"It's a fact. Long distance never works, even in the same country. Give it time. And soon I shall have Kurt. Jasper, like Kurt said, you'll find someone. But it won't be him."

Percy left, bumping into Dom on the way out.

"He's all yours." Percy said smirking.

Dom nodded and pulled Jasper into a hug, soothing him with a huge smile on his face.

Austin sat in Claude's apartment holding a bottle of Vodka. He watched as Claude walked around his pent house chatting on his phone to some celebrity in LA. Austin thought he was just using Claude, but he was having weird feelings towards him now. Like watching him stare at Kat today made him want to rip her head off. She was definitely gay, everyone but Claude apparently saw that. She openly flirted with Chrissie all day and ignored Claude. He took a long drag from the bottle, letting the burn settle him.

"OK. Speak to you soon darl. Love you too." Claude put his phone in his pocket.

"Which starlet needed your advice this time?" Austin said, not looking up at him.

"One of many, Austin, one of many." He took the bottle from Austin and sat down with it.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Claude said, staring at Austin with a new intelligence in his eyes Austin had never seen before.

"Nothing." he said making a grab for the bottle. Claude lifted higher so Austin just fell into his lap instead. He tried to get up but he had to stop before the alcohol moved to quickly. He slumped back into Claude's lap.

"Offering yourself won't stop me from asking what's wrong." Claude chuckled. He stroked Austin's hair and it felt like his heart exploded and his stomach swooped, and it wasn't from the alcohol.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought.

"I see the way you stare at Kat." he said.

"Oh." Was all Claude said, but he didn't stop playing with Austin's hair.

They sat like that for a while, listening to the noise of New York come through the open window.

"Claude, will you go out with me?" Austin said, letting his gut take over.

"I thought we were to the Cube right?"

"No on a date, to a restaurant."

This time Claude stopped patting his hair. Austin whimpered at the loss of his hand and sat up.

"You want to go out... on a date?"

Austin nodded, never had he been more sure in his life he was making the right decision as well as a terrible one.

"Sure." Claude smiled and hugged Austin. "Or we could just stay here and snuggle?"

Austin shook his head reluctantly. "We are going out on a date. And to get back on this, three dates. Like a gentleman." Claude laughed.

Harmony sat in her apartment, with her parents, who had surprised her when she walked in. She sat there, in between her mum and dad as they discussed her elder brother and sister at Yale and Harvard studying Medicine and Law. She spoke to her siblings everyday so she already knew everything, but they always liked to talk about their carer choices. They had supported her, but had thought it more as a hobby.

"So how has NYADA been?" Her dad asked, finally finishing talking about Jennifer, her sister.

"It's been great." she said, tight lipped.

"We're thinking of visiting you at school tomorrow." Her mum said.

"Nonononono. Mum you can't." She said, her voice rising.

"And why can't we?" She asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Cause you will embarrass me."

"We will not." Her father said, shocked. "And to think we flew all the way here, planned a musical number." He was serious.

"See, right there. The musical numbers are embarrassing. No parent does that." SHe said, standing and turning to them.

"We know. That's why we do them."

"Really, you sure you don't just like to show off?"

"What has gotten into you Harmony?" Her mother said, standing up.

"I don't want you to come to the school and see that i'm not special like you want me to be. Everyone there is as if not more talented. Jennifer and Derek are good at what they do, the best at their age and talent varies. You call me your perfect girl but I'm not, I can't be. I'm not even your real daughter, you adopted me."

"Oh honey." Her mother pulled her into a hug. "That means nothing to us. You are our daughter, you were destined to be with us."

"Being adopted means something to me, it makes me feel like I have to prove to you that I should be apart of your family." Tears flowed down her cheeks.

Her mother began to cry, never realising the pressure they had put on her without meaning too.

The Bells huddled together in the middle of Harmony's apartment. She felt better about expressing herself finally, but they still weren't performing.

It was the end of another day at NYADA and the Freshman sat in groups around the entrance. Everyone was talking freely till aloud squeal erupted from Kurt.

"Oh my god!" Was all he said till he leapt from his feet and swooped a boy on the street into a tight hug. Rachel followed him, and after Kurt and the boy shared a passionate kiss, hugged him tightly as well.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, taking his hand.

"I came to see you and drop of this." He pulled out a rolled up yellow envelope. "It's my NYADA application for next year."

Kurt squealed again and the two walked up the stairs. Jasper watched the two and his heart stopped. That was his boyfriend. No wonder Kurt didn't give anyone here a second glance.

"Are you ok?" Dom asked, taking Jasper's hand.

Jasper nodded and, still holding Dom's hand, walked off. Percy watched them go and returned to watching Kurt and his boyfriend at the front desk. This will be tough.

Austin and Claude had watched the scene, and saw everything afterwards from Jasper's heart breaking to Percy's determined glare. But it wasn't their problem. Austin had broken his three date rule before sex but no one had to notice. Since Claude was the bottom this time. Kat and Chrissie walked past them and Austin looked straight at Claude. He didn't notice the two.

"What?" he asked, smiling down at Austin who's head was in his lap.

"Nothing." Austin smiled.


End file.
